The Love of Betrayal
by Jezzie Flanegan
Summary: Set in 2 parts. 12:00AM to 12:00PM will follow the terrorists and their attacks while 12:00PM to 12:00AM follow the drama and tension of Jack Bauer's love triangle between Kate and Audrey. No one is safe in these 24 hours where betrayal is a passion.
1. 12:00AM

A year after the events of Season 2, President Palmer is still in hospital, Jack Bauer is undercover with the Salazar's, and Kim has joined C.T.U.

12:00AM:

2 men walk up to a house and knock on the door.

"I'll be right there" Kate shouted as she rushed from the kitchen, grey smoke following her.

"Who the hell comes at this time?" She whispered to herself as she went.

She opened the door and the 2 men barged in, one grabbing Kate before she screamed and the other locking the door. They dragged the kicking Kate to the living room and tied her up and gagged her.

"Now listen, you talk and you live. You fight and stay silent, you die." His voice was fuzzy and must have been kept hidden by using some hi tech gadget.

Kate looked at the masked figures and tried to stay calm. One of them brought out a gun and pointed it at her while the other undid her gag.

"What do you want to know?" She stuttered.

"Tell us the whereabouts of Jack Bauer."

Kate's eyes widened slightly and knew dating Jack was a mistake. It was only a few weeks ago she had been kidnapped by another terrorist and was held hostage on a boat. It was also only a year ago that she was involved in one of the biggest terrorist attacks ever and her sister had helped with it.

"Where is he?" He raised his voice and signalled to the other one with the gun to get closer.

He did and cocked the gun as a warning.

"Listen please, he's away somewhere. He can't tell me where because…"

The man whacked her over the head with his gun and knocked her unconscious.

"Take her to the car"

The man with the gun grabbed hold of her and draped her over his shoulder. The other men searched the house for anything giving away Jack's whereabouts.

He found a picture of Teri and Kim and threw it to the ground. "Dammit"

He left the house and jumped into the car.

"Drive to C.T.U" He ordered and the other man obeyed, revving up the car and driving into the night.

12:06AM:

"You look beautiful" Tony whispered into Michelle's ear as they walked along the beach, the moon shining down and a cool breeze sweeping the sand.

Tony held Michelle's hand a little tighter and then spun her around.

"Tony?" She questioned to his motions.

He got down on one knee, still holding Michelle's hands and looked up into her eyes.

"Michelle, when you first entered through the doors of C.T.U, I knew we would become fast friends. Don't tell me how but I just knew"

Michelle smiled down; sweat beginning to form on her brow.

"I never knew we would fall in love but I am so glad we did. We became friends fast, but we became lovers faster."

He took away one hand and slipped it into his pocket, bringing out a small box. Michelle also took one of her hands away to wipe the tears that she couldn't stop from falling.

He opened the box and showed the gleaming diamond, making Michelle lose a breath.

"Michelle, will you marry me?"

Michelle smiled and laughed softly, thinking through her next move.

Should she risk it, risk his and her own life?

12:12AM:

The black car arrived at C.T.U and the 2 masked figures stepped out with the now conscious Kate.

"Your going to get us in so we can hack into their files, is that clear?"

Kate shook her head and kicked one of them in the crouch.

The man hardly flinched and slapped her roughly. "You went for the wrong man"

He punched her and let her fall to the ground, her nose gushing with blood.

"Guess we will have to go to plan b" He said and took the gun off the other man.

He cocked it and jabbed it into Kate's head. "Me and Jack go way back and I know how he plays therefore I need you alive for now. But that doesn't mean I wont hurt your family"

Kate looked up at him, her eyes filled with hatred. "You touch my father and…"

He booted her in the head with the gun and turned to the other man. "It seems she loves her father the most so go and get him."

He nodded however stayed still. "Can I just ask why aren't we using Michelle? She's on the inside already cant we just get the information out of her?"

The masked figure shook his head and walked towards his partner.

"Michelle Dessler is of no longer use anymore. She has given us what we have needed and she is now going to be disposed of. Word also has it that she has fallen for one of her co workers; someone who I have had much experience with"

Nina Meyers smiled under her mask and aimed the gun at her partner. "Thank you for your co operation in my escape."

She pumped a round of bullets into him and then turned to the unconscious Kate.

"Oh Kate, what have you done?"

12:20 Coming Soon


	2. 12:20AM

12:20

Nina managed to haul Kate up into her car and strapped her down to the seat. She quickly got into the front seat started the car up. She brought out her mobile phone, dialed in a number and waited for the answer. After 6 rings they picked up.

"Hello"

"Mr. Warner?" She asked.

"Yes, speaking."

"This is Marly O Tool from the L.A morgue. I am sorry to tell you this but we believe that we have the body of your daughter Kate Warner."

The line went silent as Bob Warner tried to take what he had just been told in.

"How do you know?"

"Well we got your number from her address book which has your number under the heading of dad."

Nina smiled slightly as she heard Bob break down into tears. She waited a minute before speaking again. She didn't want to seem to cold hearted.

"The address is..."

"Yes i know the address, I've been before" Bob cut in.

He remembered back when he had to identify his wife.

"Can i ask how it happened?"

"We are not exactly sure however if you could come down we would be able to explain things much more clearer."

"OK, I'll be right there."

He hung up leaving a grin on Nina's face.

"Off to the morgue" She said as she revved the car and drove off down the empty road.

12:30

There was a slight tension between Tony and Michelle as they walked back towards their car.

"I'm sorry Tony it's just I need a bit more time and..."

"Please don't. I understand. You just picture things like they are out of movies where the woman always says yes but it's fine, I can wait for you"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He pulled away and twisted her curly hair with his fingers.

"You should straighten your hair"

Michelle smiled and touched his.

"And you should put more gel in yours now come on I'm getting cold and we've got work tomorrow."

"Technically we have work today"

Michelle frowned at him and he opened the car door for her.

He shut it and then went round to his side.

He couldn't get the thought of Michelle not answering his question out of his mind. He was positive she would have said yes.

He got in and put the key into the hole when bullets started smashing through the back window.

"Get down" Tony shouted.

He reached for his gun in his leg and opened the car door, using it as a shield. The bullets smashed his side window and he propped his head up. He looked around for the shooter but couldn't see anyone.

"Michelle I'm going..."

He looked towards Michelle and could see that she was no longer there.

"Michelle" He shouted out.

He stood up making himself a easy target.

"Michelle" He shouted again, this time louder.

He looked around and then saw in the distance a man running away behind the cars in the car park.

"You son of a bitch"

He started to run after him, his gun ready to fire when need be.

While Tony ran after the man, Michelle looked on from behind another car.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" She asked the man standing beside her.

"I was sent by Craven to tell you that your no longer needed at C.T.U as you've probably guessed as the president is still in hospital recovering. However we now need you to infiltrate the Los Angeles Mental hospital as we need one of our men out of there."

Michelle shook her head. "No, it will be way to risky to leave just now and anyway rumor has it Craven ordered the release of Nina Meyers so why cant he just order his release?"

"Because there's a difference between jail and a mental asylum. Jail's are easier to break in and out of, while mental hosps are nearly impossible"

Michelle laughed. "Right yeah of course i forgot. Put Michelle on the hard case, she'll make sure things go to plan. I'm not doing it Bentley, and Craven can't make me."

The man known as Bentley smiled. " I better go catch up with Danny, you have a nice life with Tom. You deserve it"

He jumped into a black jaguar that stood next to them.

"His name's Tony and yeah I do plan to have a nice life with him"

Bentley laughed and lit up a cigarette. "Good for you"

He drove off leaving Michelle standing in his trail of smoke and fear.

12:40 Coming Soon and please keep reviewing thanks!


	3. 12:40AM

Hi thank you for the reviews and sorry for taking so long in updating, I've just had a busy week. For the wait I've added a few twists and turns so hopefully that will make up for things. I would also like to comment on the comments about Michelle Dessler not believable as a traitor but everyone thought Nina Meyers wasnt a traitor and then bamm, there she was, betraying the country. However i do appreciate bad comments as they help me as well so thank you. Please keep reviewing and thank you again for the reviews.

12:40

"Michelle"

Tony ran up, sweat on his brow and his heart racing. "Where the hell did you go?" He rasped.

"I went after I guy I saw running but never caught him"

Tony looked at her and saw that she wasn't out of breath however blocked that out of his mind.

"I heard you calling but I didn't want to give my position away."

Tony nodded. "Ok well we need to take this to Chapelle"

He paused to try and catch his breath.

"I don't think we need to. It was probably just some car jacker"

"Michelle car jackers don't carry around guns and wouldn't shoot the cars they were about to steal"

Michelle was slightly nervous and didn't reply to Tony's comment until she had gotten into the car.

"I just want to go home. We can see Chapelle tomorrow."

Tony got in the car as well and looked at Michelle. "Ok" He bluntly replied.

He turned back to the wheel and started up the car. Normally Michelle would agree with him and she was acting so strange.

He didn't know what to think. He was sure he and Michelle were made for each other but she seemed so distant the past few weeks.

He didn't want to confront her, but he knew he would have to.

Sooner than he thought.

12:45

Kate's senses stirred and she woke to the smell of vomit and urine. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She found herself in a cold and damp room which by the looks of things was occupied by tramps. She tried to get up but found her ankles were bound by chains to the wall.

"Your probably wondering what you're doing here am I correct."

Kate looked over at the woman who had just entered the room.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

Nina smiled and walked over, a pistol held tightly in her hand.

"You know where Jack Bauer is and I need that information."

Kate knew it must have been one of her kidnappers however she also knew she would die as she had seen her face.

"I don't know I've already told you"

"There's no point protecting him Kate. Do you know what happened to his wife? She ended up killed because of him. Do you want to end up the same?"

Kate stared into Nina's eyes with hatred and tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"You're going to kill me anyway; I've seen your face."

"That's where you're wrong. Everyone in the country will be looking for me so they already know what I look like. I can guarantee you a good, happy life if you tell me where Jack Bauer is."

Kate raised her voice to a near scream. "I don't know"

Nina paused and then turned her back on Kate.

"Bring Mr Warner in"

Kate's eyes widened at her father's name.

The doors opened and Bob Warner was pushed in by a blonde woman.

"Watch your step dad."

Kate looked on in horror as her sister stood behind her father holding a gun.

"Long time no see sis"

12:50

Kim looked through her photo album and cried slightly as pictures of her and her mum turned up. "I miss you so much mum." She whispered to herself.

The phone rang, shaking her out of her dreams and she went and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Kim?"

"Dad? Where are you?"

"Kim I've just arrived in Mexico and getting prepped up to enter the Salazar's club. How you doing? Is everything alright?"

"Yeh, I'm fine. Just heading off to bed."

Chase entered the bedroom and was about to speak when Kim signalled for him to stop. He knew she was on the phone to her dad.

"Good, well just checking that you're alright. How's things in C.T.U? Everyone being nice?"

Kim laughed.

"Yes, everything is treating me very nicely. Except there's this woman who is really moany to me, I think her name is..."

Jack smiled " Chloe. Don't worry she's like that with everyone."

Kim laughed. "Well I sorted her out today."

Jack laughed as well and started to realise how much he missed her. "I'll be back soon anyway. Take care and remember Aunt Carol is only a few hours drive away if you need company."

"Dad I have friends you know. Just look after youself OK?"

Jack nodded to himself. "Ok, you to. I better go now. See you soon."

"Bye dad."

Kim hung up with Jack saying "I love you" to himself

"That your dad?"

"What do you think? Who you did you think I was calling dad?"

Chase frowned. "I wasn't listening in on your convo and when are you going to tell him about us?"

"Don't worry I'll tell him. He just needs a bit of time and well with the recent events with the president and everything he's just well"

"I know your dad Kim. Whenever you tell him he isn't going to be happy."

Kim smiled and stood up. She was wearing a black nightgown with red underwear.

"Well he doesn't rule my life. I do what I want…" She paused and kissed Chase and then pulled away again. "When I want"

Chase smiled and they kissed again, being rudely interrupted by the phone ringing again.

"Dammit" Chase said.

Kim laughed. "Don't! You're turning into my dad."

Chase grinned and threw a pillow at her while picking up the phone.

"Edmunds"

"Chase get down here now. The hospital the president is in is under attack and we need you there straight away."

"I'll be right there"

He hung up on Chapelle and quickly jumped into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Chapelle needs us at C.T.U now; the hospital that the president is staying in is under attack."

"Oh my…"

"We gotta move now"

He grabbed a t shirt and jeans for Kim and threw them at her.

"Quickly"

He went and got his socks and shoes while Kim jumped into her clothes.

As she was getting changed she heard gunshots from downstairs.

"Chase" She shouted.

She ran to her drawer and grabbed a pistol which Chase kept in there. She made sure there were bullets in it and went to investigate.

"Chase" She whispered.

She crept down the stairs, looking behind and in front.

"Cha…" She stopped as she saw Chase's body lying on the ground, blood pouring from his shirt.

"Kim" He whispered.

"Chase" She shouted and ran down.

"No don't" He managed to say but it was too late.

2 gunshots flew through the air and caught Kim in the side. She fell to the ground and grabbed her side screaming. Blood poured from her wound and her eyes became fuzzy.

Her shooter walked up to her limp body and reloaded their gun.

Kim tried to see them but her eyes were bloodshot and watering.

"Please…" Was Kim Bauer's last word as 4 bullets were pumped into her head.

Silent Clock

1:00AM

May I just add that from now on I'll be writing the chapters as the full hours instead of the breaks because it's much easier to keep record and things so the next chapter will be 1:00AM until 2:00AM.


	4. 1:00AM

1:00AM

The keys turned in Tony and Michelle's apartment and they entered. Michelle took off her coat and hung it up. They hadn't said much in the car journey home and things seemed to be awkward since Tony's proposal.

"Listen Tony I…"

She stopped as her ex partner Bentley held a gun to Tony's head.

"Michelle, we need you to help us and you better start or I swear I'll kill your new boyfriend"

Michelle stayed cool and calm, thinking of a way to stop him.

"You can't do this. I've helped you already I told you I was through with this."

"Well since your so good Craven needs you to get his man out of the asylum and then that's it all over"

"No, that's what you said last time and yet here we are again. You can't keep using the people I love to make me work for you."

"Michelle what's he talking about?" Tony asked.

Bentley grinned and whacked the gun over Tony's head, knocking him out.

"Listen Michelle, I'm taking Mr Almeida with me and you'll get him back when the jobs done."

Bentley threw a folder full of papers onto a desk and picked Tony up.

"You've got 12 hours until we need him. I'd get working if I were you"

Michelle watched as Bentley dragged Tony's limp body to the door. She had to do something. She couldn't let him do what he did to her brother.

Michelle walked over to the desk where the papers were and opened the drawer. A gun lay in it and she picked it up, hiding it with the papers.

"Wait" She shouted over.

Bentley was in the doorway and he stopped and turned. "Yes?"

Michelle dropped the papers and pointed the gun at him. "You're not putting me through this again. I never wanted to betray this country"

Bentley laughed coolly. "Yes and yet you did, didn't you?"

"Only because you had my brother and I knew the president would be ok"

"It was still a risk Michelle and you took it."

Michelle cocked the gun and aimed between his eyes. "Not this time"

She fired but Bentley ducked and dropped Tony.

He got out his gun and ran down the hallway to the stairs.

Michelle ran after him.

He ran down the stairs 2 at a time until he reached a balcony. He kicked the door down and got onto it, waiting for Michelle.

Michelle ran down the stairs however stopped on the staircase before the balcony as she had heard him kick it down. She peeked down and seen the shadow of Bentley behind the glass windows on the balcony. She aimed and fired, smashing the glass. She didn't know if she had got him however and went to investigate.

Her heels clicked the floor making her presence known to the injured Bentley.

She had caught him in the shoulder and he was ready to attack when she entered the balcony.

Michelle crept towards the balcony and was ready to fire if need be. She entered the balcony and Bentley grabbed her, pushing her into the black metal bar keeping her falling to her death.

Bentley held her arms close to her body and kept her in a tight grip. Michelle struggled to get out and then head butted Bentley. He fell back and kicked Michelle in the stomach.

Bentley grabbed her gun and tried to fire however failed as Michelle kicked it out of his hand.

Bentley was breathing hard and his wound was bleeding badly. Michelle held her stomach and head and went to the balcony door.

"It ends here Bentley."

Bentley smiled and kicked the balcony door so it smacked Michelle. He managed to grab his gun that he had dropped when he was shot and pulled himself up using the bar.

Michelle got up just as Bentley barged through the door and whacked her with the barrel of his gun.

Michelle fell back but grabbed the banister of the stairs to keep her balance. Bentley aimed his gun at her.

"Oh Michelle, you've made a big mistake. You should have taken the deal"

Michelle turned and looked down the barrel of the gun. She stayed silent and closed her eyes, waiting for death to strike.

3 bullets streamed through the air and punctured through Bentley's stomach, throwing him back and off the balcony.

Michelle looked round and saw Tony standing there, smoke rising from his recently fired gun. Michelle was relieved however saw Tony's face filled with questions and knew she would have to answer them.

1:10

Chase woke, a stinging pain in his side where the wet blood was still stained. He turned his head and saw Kim's lifeless body and he knew immediately she was dead. He closed his teary eyes and tried to get the image of Kim's body out of his mind.

He tried to lift his upper torso up however found it hard as he filled with pain when he did.

Who had done this? Why and where did they go?

He wondered what time it was and he looked up at the clock to find the time reading 1:12.

He dug his hands into the carpet and dragged his limp body over to the side table where the phone was. He grabbed it and dialled in the C.T.U number. After about 4 rings the phone was answered.

"O Brian"

"Chloe, its Chase. Where's Chapelle?"

Chloe frowned. "In a meeting, where are you?"

"I don't care just get him. Kim's apartment was hit. I've been shot in the side and Kim's…"

"What? Where's Kim?"

"She's dead. She's been shot in the head. I need someone over here now."

"Right ok, you'll have to give me a few minutes. Things are hectic over here with the president under attack and everything…"

"Just get someone"

"Ok"

Chase hung up and dropped the phone, his breath's becoming slower and slower.

"Hurry Chloe." He whispered to himself as he fell into unconsciousness.

1:15

"President Palmer, this way" Arran Pierce shouted as bullets flew threw the glass doors of the hospital ward, hitting the F.B.I agents.

"We got 9 down" Pierce shouted through his microphone.

An agent replied saying the level below them was secure.

"We gotta move" Pierce ordered and he made his way to the stairway, shooting at 2 men who hid behind the hospital desk, one holding a nurse hostage.

Palmer followed 3 agents to the door, one getting shot on the way. The remaining 2 tried to keep Palmer enclosed. They made it to the door and got through it.

Pierce followed them after shooting one of the men behind the desk. The other shot the nurse and followed the president and his men.

"Pierce, I want you to go back for that nurse, forget me…"

His sentence was cut short as the door barged open and the remaining guard came in, bullets flying everywhere.

The 2 F.B.I agents were shot and Pierce managed to grab him before he shot the president. A struggle ensued as the man tried to break free from Pierce's grip. He flung his head back, hitting Pierce in the face and then went for the gun he had dropped. Palmer grabbed one of the Feb.'s gun and shot the man twice, one hitting his shoulder blade while the other hit his heart.

"God forgive me" Palmer said.

Pierce stood up and walked over to the president. "Are you ok Mr President?"

"Yes Arran, I'm fine"

His sentence was a lie as he fell, holding his chest.

"Mr President we have to keep moving"

Palmer held onto his chest, the drug entered in his body a year ago still pumping through his blood and veins.

"It's all part of the plan Arran" He wheezed. "They put me in here so that they could kill me easier. They failed the last time, but they won't give up until I'm dead."

Pierce bowed his head and took the president's arms. "I'm sorry sir but we must move"

The bullets from above were getting closer, meaning so were the attackers. "Ok Arran, let's go"

Pierce helped Palmer up and let him lean on him as they made their way down the staircase. An explosion suddenly erupted from above and stone and dust fell on top of Palmer and Pierce, trapping them.

"Mr President are you alright?" Pierce coughed as he tried to move the rock that had impaled his leg.

No answer came.

"MR PRESIDENT" Pierce shouted this time, trying to see through the layers of dust.

Still no answer.

1:25

The music in the nightclub blared out as Jack entered, trying to blend in with the half dressed dancers. Guards stood next to the walls and doors, holding guns. Jack felt his in his trouser leg and kept his hand on it. He walked up to one of the main doors where 2 guards stood.

"I'm here to see Ramon. Tell him it's Michael."

One of them walked into the room while the other searched Jack. He took away his gun and by this time the other guard had returned.

"Go straight in"

Jack obeyed and entered the doors, now weapon less. He would have to become a drug dealer if he was to survive.

Ramon Salazar's quarters were layered with girls wearing tight, skimpy clothes and guards wearing body armour. He would have to fit in here or else he would be killed.

He could see Ramon had just sniffed as he was rubbing his nose and blinking. He walked over to him and dropped the money on the table.

"2 kilos" Jack bluntly said.

Ramon looked at him and smiled. "Care to test it Mr Locker"

Jack nodded, thinking to himself that he would be able to get treatment at C.T.U and also he had to keep in character.

A girl wearing a red bra and French knickers made it all up for him, ready to sniff. Jack had been taught how to sniff in his training so was ready.

He sat down on the sofa next to Ramon and sniffed, the drug taking over his mind.

Everything became blurry, but it felt so good. Images flashed through his mind. Teri, Kim, Nina, Palmer, all rushed through his brain. He fell back and closed his eyes, not knowing what was happening in the real world.

A voice suddenly brought him back. It was Baker.

"Jack, something, happening, KIM, oh so good, death is all around, Jack, BAUER"

Jack tried to make sense of the words and where it was coming from. He then realised who it was and he tried to snap back to reality.

"Pretty good stuff eh?" Ramon asked with a grin on his face.

Jack nodded and wished Baker would repeat what he had just said in the microphone placed in Jack's ear. "Jack, you need to get out of there. The president is under attack at his hospital and something's happened to Kim and it isn't good"

Jack tried to stay calm while Baker tried to figure a way of telling Jack that his daughter was dead.

"May I have the drugs now" He asked Ramon, desperate to get up and run out. But he knew he would die if he did.

"Of course." He looked over at the girl wearing red. "Get the bag"

She walked over to a drawer and brought a 2 kilo bag filled with the white powder.

"Jack, if he's given you the drugs, cough once." Baker said into Jack's ear.

Jack coughed.

"Were moving in"

The girl came over and gave the bag to Jack. "Enjoy" She said and winked.

Jack stood up and went to the door when it burst open.

"Ramon, there are C.I.A agents all over the place. There attacking the building."

Ramon brought out his gun and aimed at Jack. "Mr Locker you aren't going anywhere"

He cocked the gun and shot Jack in the leg. Jack yelped and fell to the ground. A guard went and picked him up, dragging him over to Ramon.

"I hate liars Mr Locker or whatever your real name is"

Jack looked up at him and tried to smile. He dug his nail into the bag of white powder and then threw it up into Ramon's face and up his nostrils.

Ramon coughed and spluttered and Jack grabbed his gun.

He shot 2 guards, including the one who grabbed him, and then went behind the sofa.

Gunfire ensued outside in the nightclub with girls screaming and the men fighting and punching.

The girl in the red had grabbed a knife and held it at Jack's neck.

"I can't go to jail, your getting me out of here"

"Ok"

Jack stood up with the girl and then elbowed her in the stomach. She cut a tiny bit of flesh as she fell back. Jack swung round and shot her twice. He turned and fired at the other guards who had entered the room.

He looked at Ramon who lay on the ground, presumably dead, and then went to join his team.

Ramon suddenly grabbed Jack's ankle and took him down. Ramon's eyes were bloodshot and blood was dripping from his nose.

"The deal's off" Jack said and kicked Ramon in the face, breaking his nose.

Ramon lay his head down and the drugs finally killed him.

Jack went into the night club and joined the battle. He could see Baker and the team at the doorway of the club while Ramon's men were behind the bar. Jack looked up at the lights and shot them down, turning the place pitch black. Baker and the team turned on their infra red goggles and shot the remaining guards.

Baker came and got Jack and they made their way out.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What about Kim? What happened?"

Agent Baker went silent and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Mr Bauer but…"

Jack cut him off. "Don't say it."

Baker looked up again and saw that Jack already knew. Tears flowed from Jack's eyes, the pain of losing someone streaming back.

"NO! " He screamed and dropped to the ground.

He pounded his fists into the ground and shouted; the rest of the team silent as they watched the grieving father.

1:40

Nina entered the room again, Kate still thinking things over and still very distraught.

"Why all this trouble for Jack?" Kate asked, not looking up from the dirty wooden floorboards in which she stared at.

"It's simple, he ruined my life, and I ruin his"

"But why can't you just hack into C.T.U or something because I don't know where he is. Why do you have to bring me and my family into this?"

Nina walked over and bent down. "Jack loves you. I know that because someone that he works with has seen the way he looks at you. Now because you have failed in telling me where Jack is, I've had someone take care of his daughter"

Kate looked at Nina. "What have you done?"

Nina smiled coldly. "What do you think? She's dead Kate. All because you couldn't tell me where Jack was. Now he will be in more pain and my plan will have worked. However I still need to know where Jack is."

Kate was crying hard now.

"You bitch I'm not telling you anything" She screamed.

She knew Nina must have needed her for something or else she would have been killed.

"What do you need me for because you could have easily found Jack without me?"

"You're smart for a blonde. I need a new life, as simple as that and you're going to get it for me"

Kate was confused and her eyes were starting to sting with her salty tears. "Why me?"

"I'm a wanted woman Kate, and I need immunity and the only person that's close enough to the president that can get me that is Jack. And right now you're the closest thing to him that's still alive. I'm using you as bait Kate. I could have used Kim but lets be honest she's been through a lot the past and she deserves to be put out her misery"

Kate went for Nina but her chain held her back. "I'm not doing anything for you"

Nina stood up and kicked Kate in the jaw and looked down on her.

"You don't have to do anything. Just keep acting like the tough girl you are. We will see how strong you are when your sister comes back with your father."

Kate was holding her bleeding jaw and she stared up at Nina with complete hatred. "He won't do what you want him to do"

Nina grinned and walked over to the door.

"He will when his daughter asks him to"

She shut and locked the door, leaving Kate alone in the darkened room, thinking over what she had just been told.

1:50

Tony and Michelle and been silent the last 40 minutes. Tony had tried to get the questions in but Michelle wouldn't say anything. They had put the body in the apartment and had cleaned themselves up. Michelle was still holding her stomach.

"Michelle, you have to speak sometime. We can't just keep going on like nothing happened."

"Tony, it's complicated."

"I'm sure being a traitor is complicated Michelle. I never in a million years imagined you to be part of this. The president of the unit…"

Michelle cut in.

"I know Tony, I know. I didn't think I was capable of it either but I did it because I had to. They had my brother and they would have killed him if I hadn't done what they asked."

"And what about the president. The man that controls this country, you were going to let him die"

"NO. I don't know what they wanted but he's fine. He's in hospital recovering and…"

Michelle was interrupted this time as the phone rang.

They both looked at each other and eventually Tony picked up.

"Almeida"

"Tony where have you been? Everything's a mess. The president's hospital is under attack and Chase and Kim's apartment has been hit. Kim's dead and Chase is badly wounded." Chapelle roared down the phone.

"What? When? Does Jack know?"

"I've informed Agent Baker and I'm assuming he's told him but we need you and Michelle here now."

"Yeah I'll be there right away"

Tony hung and went for his coat.

"Tony… What's…"

"Michelle the president is under attack as we speak. Kim Bauer is dead and Chase Edmunds badly injured. Do you know what you've done?"

Michelle was wide eyed and shocked at what she had just been told.

"No, it can't…"

"Michelle you're coming with me and I'm giving you up"

Michelle looked in fear at him. "No you cant I was…"

"Michelle. I've already been betrayed once by someone I thought I loved and she got away. Your not"

Tony was holding a gun and it was aimed at Michelle.

"Tony…" Her eyes were swelled up and sweat poured from brow, mixing with the blood of her wound. She knew what she had done was wrong and she deserved what would come to her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered as she stared into Tony's hardened eyes.

She walked out the door closely followed by Tony, the gun against her back.

2:00AM


	5. 2:00AM

Hi would just like to say thanks for the reviews and I am going to continue writing the story with Michelle being a traitor because it's a "What if" story. Nothing in this story would happen in the series of 24 but I'm writing this as what I think would happen if Michelle was a traitor although I know she never would be. Thank you for the reviews everyone and please continue. Reviews telling me to stop the story will be ignored by me as I have enjoyed writing this and will not stop. Thank you.

This hour stars-

Keifer Sutherland, Carlos Bernard, Reiko Aylesworth, Sarah Wynter and Dennis Haysbert.

Also starring Mary Lynn Rajskub, Paul Schulze, James Badge Dale, Daniel Dae Kim, Glenn Morshower, Laura Harris and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers.

2:00AM

Jack Bauer walked aboard the plane that was set for L.A, the image of his dead daughter still fresh in his mind.

Agent Tom Baker and around 7 other agents followed him. He sat down and put his head into his hands. The team decided to leave him be and most of them kept their distance.

Baker came and sat next to him.

"Have you got anything yet? Who did it? Why?"

Baker shook his head. "No, nothing. C.T.U only received the call around 50 minutes ago. They've sent someone over but that isn't there main priority just now."

Jack sniggered. "Of course it isn't. The president of the untied states is. It's all about him. Everyone risks their lives to save his."

Baker felt he should have stuck up for Palmer, but knew Jack would have snapped.

"Mr Bauer I know how hard…"

"Don't Tom. Just leave me alone."

Baker obeyed and got up, leaving Jack with his thoughts; his dark thoughts.

2:04

"Mr Edmunds. Agent Chase Edmunds"

Chase stirred hearing his voice called and called back. "I'm in here."

The agent heard his cry and entered the hallway.

"I'm agent Clara Hopkins from F.B.I. Your boss Ryan Chapelle called and told us the situation. I'm here to take you to the hospital."

Chase never said anything but nodded in agreement. Clara lifted him up over her shoulders and started to drag him. She was about 5,7ft; brown hair pinned up and lightly tanned. She was strong and was suited out well with a pitch black suit and white shirt.

"Can I ask you a question Miss Hopkins?"

"Yes" She wheezed.

"Why haven't you got any backup?"

"Things are busy and the agency could only spare me"

Chase never answered as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Clara managed to haul him into her car and then got in the other side. She picked up her mobile and dialled in a number. 7 rings later it was picked up.

"Hey I got him"

"Great bring him straight in to the medical room"

"Ok I'll be there within the hour."

She hung up and was about to drive off when a man tapped on the side window where Chase lay.

She rolled down the window.

"Is that man alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir he's fine. I'm with the F.B.I and I'm taking him back to the hospital."

"No need for that darling." He brought out his gun and shot her in between the eyes. "I'll take him from here"

2:08

"Tony, I…"

"Don't say anything. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Michelle went quiet and thought about telling Tony the truth. She did love him however she didn't know how this would affect there relationship. She also didn't know if he could be trusted.

"Tony I'm going to tell you something which is complicated and may change things…"

Tony interrupted her. "I aint believing a word that comes out of your mouth. You lied Michelle. You betrayed the country while doing so"

"Tony let me finish. You don't know the reasons for my actions. I don't know if you ever will but I was protecting this country, not hurting it. I was doing what I thought was correct and what I believe in. Me and my group have documents saying that the president of the United States signed a document to kill hundreds of Americans. It was a document stating that these Americans were keeping weapons and drugs in their homes. It's a huge organisation and David Palmer signed to have these people killed. Innocent people killed."

Tony was silent as he kept his eyes on the road. He hadn't turned to face her once since they had entered the car.

"How do you know these people are innocent and how did you even get that document?"

"I know because I'm one of them. We're a large organisation that is currently trying to stop the wars between the Middle Eastern countries and well weapons are needed. One of Palmer's men infiltrated our base and then got back to the president who then signed the document stating that we should all be assassinated. We got the document from a man on the inside."

Tony didn't talk and was quite shocked at what he had just been told. Nothing made sense.

"What was all that back at the apartment then?"

Michelle sighed and bowed her head. "He was one of my partners. I was the one that was forced into C.T.U to help cause the death of President Palmer. I didn't want to do it but they forced me by using my brother. They tried to use you to get me to do something else for them but I couldn't. I thought the group was about bringing peace back to this country but I found out that all they brought was destruction."

She brought her head back up and looked at Tony. "I know what I've done and I'm prepared to take the consequences however please let me help you find the other members first. Craven, the head will stop at nothing until he thinks he has done right which means killing the President."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? Why couldn't you tell me he had your brother captive? Is that what you were speaking to him about when he came in?"

"No, he didn't know he was a captive at that point. They were just threatening him at that point. I thought I was doing right. I still do. Palmer still signed that document and he should be locked up, not killed."

Tony spun the car around and stopped, facing Michelle.

"Where's the base?"

"Tony, these people are dangerous and will stop at nothing until there job is done. The president is under attack as we speak and…"

"Me being there wont help things. Where is the base?"

Michelle was quiet and tried to think things through.

She didn't want to put Tony in danger however knew he already was.

"Craven lives in a house about an hours drive from here. The meetings normally take place there and that's where the drugs and weapons are kept."

"Take me there."

Michelle was hesitant but eventually nodded. Tony started up the engine again.

"What way?"

"Straight ahead" Michelle whispered, dreading the consequences as Tony sped off down the road.

2:15

Pierce crumbled the rock under his leg and dragged himself to find the President's body. He saw his outline and tried to get to him.

"Mr President" He kept on repeating himself.

He got to Palmer's body and looked him over. "Mr President"

He turned him around and felt for a pulse. None.

"Please Mr President" He whacked his palms into Palmer's chest twice, hoping to awake him.

"Arran?"

Pierce was startled by the voice.

"Dennis, where the hell have you been?" Pierce addressed his partner.

"We've been waiting on the level below. Is he alive?"

Pierce shook his head. "No"

Dennis Carmen grinned. "What a shame."

Pierce looked horrified at his partner. "What are you saying? Our President is dead and…"

Palmer shook, blood dripping out of his mouth. He coughed and dust burst out.

"Arran" He gasped.

"Mr President" Pierce shouted with hope.

Pierce looked up and saw Dennis holding a gun at them.

"This was not the plan. He is meant to be dead."

He was about to fire when 2 shots cut through him. He fell to the ground and a S.W.A.T member moved in.

"Is everything alright?"

Pierce shoved his feelings aside and hauled Palmer up.

"He needs medical help immediately."

The S.W.A.T member nodded and took Palmer from him.

Pierce looked at the cold body of his partner. He didn't think for a second he could have been involved in the attack, but then it did make more sense at how the attackers knew the location of the president.

But it was also scarier as there could be more than one traitor in the administration.

Arran Pierce knew from this point no one could be trusted.

2:25

"They've found the president"

Chapelle called the C.T.U staff around and announced.

Everyone sighed with relief. "Now we got to clear this thing up and find out who was behind it. Let's get to work people."

Chapelle went up the stairs to his office, closely followed by Chloe.

"Any word on Chase yet?" She asked, chasing him.

He turned and faced her. "No not yet. F.B.I is handling him anyway so just try and concentrate on your job Chloe."

She frowned and turned. "Yes sir"

2:30

Kate's wrists were red with her pulling on her chain. She pulled one last time and then gave up. She hated this. T

he door opened and Marie walked in. "Hello sis. How you doing?"

"Screw you Marie. You're not my sister. First the terrorist thing and now this, why?"

Marie smiled and tilted her head. "Money sis. It really does make the world go around."

"You make me sick. I'm not doing anything for you or your little group."

Marie laughed. "I don't really care. It's Nina that wants the whole immunity thing. I personally can live with the police on my tail. Bit of danger never done me any harm. No I'm working with Nina's employer Craven, head of this big organisation that is taking out the president. Good cause as well. The president signed a contract to kill this group off, even though all they were doing was helping the world."

"Helping the world? Last time you thought you were helping the world; you shot your fiancé and planned to kill millions of other Americans with a nuclear bomb. That's not helping the world"

"Oh but it is. Sometimes people have to die, for other people to live." T

he door opened and Bob Warner was pushed in by a guard.

"Dad" Kate shouted.

Bob tried to go to her but was held back by the guard. "Let me go you son of a bitch"

The guard hit him, making him fall to the floor.

Kate started crying.

"How can you watch them do this to your own father?"

Marie smiled and walked over to Bob. She pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head.

"He's not my father. Tell me where Jack Bauer is or I kill him in one shot"

Kate was wide eyed and her heart stopped as she watched her sister aim a gun at their father. "You wouldn't shoot him"

Marie proved her wrong as she fired a shot into his leg.

He yelped in pain, as Kate yelped in fear.

"NO, Ok, ok. He's in Mexico somewhere getting someone that's all I know just please don't hurt him."

Marie smiled. "That's fine. That's all we need to know."

Marie fired 3 shots into her father's back and then the killer one into his head.

Kate was shocked and screamed. Her throat became rusty and everything became a blur. She fainted.

Nina entered the room behind the guard. "Good job. I knew she would give into you. Everyone gives into family"

Marie was still smiling, however felt different as she stared at her father's cold, dead body.

"Let's move, We don't want to be late in meeting Jack at the airport." Nina joked.

Marie followed Nina out of the room, leaving the guard to clear up the biggest mistake she had ever made.

2:40

Jack looked out at the pink and red sky. She wondered if Kim was reunited with her mother. He had never forgiven himself of that mistake. Trusting Nina Myers.

"Mr Bauer we will be arriving in L.A in about half an hour."

Jack half listened to the man who had spoken to him and nodded.

He wanted to be alone.

He asked himself who had done this and why. He had many enemies but not many who knew the whereabouts of his daughter.

Could Chase be involved? He asked himself.

The possibilities of candidates were endless, but deep down he knew who was behind it. In his heart he knew his worst enemy had caused him this knew grief.

Nina Myers would pay.

2:45

"So this is Chase Edmunds, partner of the famous Jack Bauer?"

Craven walked towards the unconscious Chase.

"Yes sir, I believe so" The man who had retrieved Chase answered.

"Good job. Go relax"

The man left the fire coated room leaving Craven alone with Chase.

His black eyes wandered across Chase's body and his thoughts were dark like his hair. He bent down and touched Chase's lips.

"Wake up Mr Edmunds; I have a very special job for you."

2:50

"Tony, I don't think this is a good idea. You don't know how dangerous he is and…"

"Be quiet" Tony shouted and he brought out his cell. He dialled in a number and waited.

"O Brian"

"Chloe, it's Tony, get Chapelle."

"Where are you Tony, things are crazy over here, you need to be here"

"I know and I will but I need to talk to Chapelle first."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll go get him"

Tony took the phone away from his ear and looked at Michelle.

"I need a rough plan of where people may be and where the weapons are."

Michelle opened the closet at the front of the car and took out some paper and a pen. She drew a plan of the house and where the weapons were the last time she was at the house.

"Tony what's happening?"

"Ryan, I've found out about this organisation that was kept hidden from agencies by the president. They have weapons and drugs and Michelle is part of them"

Chapelle was shocked at what he had just heard. "Ok, where about are you? I'll send a team over."

"Ok the address is…"

Tony cut out.

"Tony. Tony you there?"

Chapelle turned to Chloe. "I've just been cut off from Tony. Get me his location"

"Well that may take some time as…"

"Just do it Chloe"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Yes sir"

Tony got out of the car and dropped to his knees.

"Well done Michelle. Craven will be pleased."

Michelle smiled at her newest partner Danny. T

ony turned his head slightly and stared hard at the woman who he had proposed to only a couple of hours earlier.

Then he knew why he had as Danny's head blow blood out. He saw Michelle holding the gun that had just killed her new partner.

"Tony get up"

Tony grabbed Danny's gun and followed Michelle behind a car as another 5 guards came out of the house.

Tony looked at his girlfriend as she reloaded and then they both stood up, firing at there attackers.

3:00AM


	6. 3:00AM

Hi sorry so long in updating, just gone back to school and it's hetic. Since i've made you wait, i'm making this chap as exciting and action packed as possible. It is also going to be written in parts like the first hour as it is much easier to right and post. Thanks and please keep reviewing.

The following takes place between 3:00AM and 4:00AM.

Starring Kiefer Sutherland, Carlos Bernard, Reiko Aylesworth, Sarah Wynter and Dennis Haysbert.

Also starring Mary Lynn Rajskub, Paul Schulze, James Badge Dale, Glenn Morshower, Laura Harris and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers.

3:00AM

"Get down" Tony shouted while grabbing Michelle and pushing her down.

3 guards remained guarding the house where Craven was hiding.

Tony peered up and then fired a couple of rounds into a nearby car. It exploded, killing the remaining guards. Michelle got up and held her arm.

"You ok?"

Michelle nodded. "Thanks Tony"

Tony smiled a little and then reloaded his gun. "I'm going in and taking this son of a bitch down"

"Tony no. There will be more inside. Wait until backup gets here."

Tony was hesitant but then thought Michelle was right. "Ok"

He walked over and touched her arm.

"It's fine" She said and moved away.

The house suddenly exploded and stone and flames flew into the air. A brick smacked into Tony's head.

"TONY" Michelle screamed and bent down to where he lay. "Tony. Tony please…"

A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "Betraying me again. I thought you only betrayed the country."

She recognised the voice as Craven's. Michelle kicked back into his leg, making Craven smack her with the barrel of his gun. She fell to the ground holding her bleeding head.

"Silly Michelle. Always bringing your loved ones into the equation."

Craven paused and then pointed his gun at Tony's lifeless body.

"If we add 2 bullets into your boyfriend's head and that will equal a dead guy"

A man behind Craven laughed. It was his henchman, Vrank, a Russian psycho who liked to eat his victims flesh.

"Craven, C.T.U are on there way and that's it all over. You can't win."

Craven laughed. "Oh but I can. I will get my man out of that asylum and then everything will fall into place."

"What is this all about? Why do you need him so much?"

Craven smirked and bent down to Michelle's level, grabbing her hair and pulling her up. "That man holds the key to something which I want a lot. Nothing will get in my way of me getting it. Not you, not C.T.U, hell not even the famous Jack Bauer."

Michelle tried to think of a way of getting out but found it difficult. She had to keep him talking.

"Is that why you killed his daughter? To make him grieve?"

Craven laughed and pushed Michelle back into the ground, standing up and pointing the gun at her.

"No, that was nothing to do with me. That was all my partner's doing. She's the one that wants to hurt Bauer, and she's the one that will take care of him. Just like I'm going to take care of you."

He cocked the gun and was about to fire when another explosion occurred, blowing the rest of the house up.

Craven ducked and Michelle used her chance. She grabbed a brick and smashed it into his face. She then kicked him and grabbed his gun.

Vrank ran and tackled Michelle to the ground. He hissed at her and bit into her cheek. Michelle rolled on top of him and punched him. She stood up but Vrank brought her down again. She dug a high heel into his eye and then grabbed another gun.

2 shots finished off Vrank.

She looked over and saw that Craven was getting away with Tony. She fired and caught Craven in the leg. She ran over and kicked him again.

"What are you planning?" She shouted.

Craven shook his head and Michelle fired into his other leg.

"Argh, you bitch. I'm not telling you anything. This organisation goes much bigger than me, and when that man is released, the world will really know what terror is"

Michelle was about to fire when someone behind her grabbed her.

"Don't. We need him alive."

Michelle relaxed into Tony's arms. She kicked Craven in the face and turned to Tony. She touched his wound and he flinched.

"I'm ok. Back up will arrive soon."

He turned and looked around the area to make sure no one was still alive.

"Tony…"

"I'll stop you right there Michelle. I don't know what to do or what to think. I need more time and right now we have a bigger issue on our hands. Making sure someone does not get out of an asylum. Let's concentrate on our jobs."

Michelle looked into Tony's eyes and then looked away.

They stood there in the cold night waiting for the back-up team to arrive.

A car engine revved up and drove around the corner from the house. It sped past Tony and Michelle and down the road.

"There he goes" Craven spluttered.

Michelle turned to him and pointed the gun at him.

"Who?"

"Mr Chase Edmunds"

Michelle and Tony looked at each other.

3:10


	7. 3:10AM

Thanks for the reviews guys and just to say to the guy who keeps leaving the negative comments, get a life. If you dont like the story dont read it, i'm not making you and if you think i'm going to stop writing this because of your comments you are sadly mistaken therefore it is a complete waste of your time and you really must get a life if all you can do is sit and read my story to then write a bad comment. I also must say that although it is bad, i'm doing a good job at keeping you gripped as you keep on reading it. I also know none of the people who have left good comments and if I did if would be pointless because it would'nt boast my confidence knowing that my friends were the only ones reading this so to cut it short, screw you.

3:10

"Mr President"

David stirred and he looked to find Arran sitting next to him in the ambulance.

"Arran, what happened? Where are we going?"

"Everything's fine sir. We're moving you back to the hospital placed in the white house for your safety. Another medical team will be brought in from New York."

David shook his head as he tried to lift himself up.

"Everyone advised me not to be moved to a central hospital but I sincerely fought against them and now half your agents are injured or…"

He paused to cough but never finished as he knew Arran understood.

"It's over now sir."

"Were the men responsible taken into custody?"

"Most were killed however a few escaped. C.T.U has made it their number one priority to find the people that have done this. They won't stop until it's done."

David smiled however his heart started to burn and his breathing got faster. He tried to shake it off and make things seem they were fine by asking Pierce another question.

"Has Nicole and Keith been contacted?"

"Yes as well as Wayne and Sandra. They'll all be waiting for you back at the white house."

David was relieved and he closed his eyes, calming himself down. The ambulance turned the corner and a van driving on the other side of the road, swerved and smashed into the ambulance, throwing it off the road and into the side of a building.

3:15

Chase stirred and found himself to be in the boot of a car. His arms and legs were brought in tight and the small space started to get him nervous. The car he was in was still driving but found it to be slowing down. He heard gunshots and the car suddenly stopped violently. Chase heard more gunshots and some shouting and then silence.

The car boot opened and a masked figure stood over him. They grabbed Chase by the arm and pulled him out, pushing him to the ground.

"Show yourselves or I shoot him right here"

Chase looked up and saw the gun end glaring at him.

"They won't do it. Craven said they need him to get the man out" Michelle whispered as she bent down behind their car next to Tony.

"Well you're the one that knows Craven best. I hope your right." Tony whispered back in agreement.

Michelle moved slowly round the car and peered round. "1 of them is down and I'm sure I seen 3 which means one of them is ready to fire when we show ourselves."

Tony nodded. "Try and see if you can spot him"

Michelle suddenly grabbed Tony and pushed him down.

While doing this she quickly aimed her gun at the 3rd shooter who had managed to creep their way around.

2 shots to the head killed him.

Tony got up and with the look he gave Michelle, no thank you was needed.

They both stood up and aimed their guns at the shooter with his gun aimed at Chase.

"If you shoot me, I shoot him. Believe me, you won't be quick enough."

"We can talk about this. We have your boss in the trunk. We can do a trade?"

"No. He is not the boss. He is just a stupid man caught up in a big game. Kill him if you want."

Michelle didn't understand, she thought Craven was behind everything.

"What is this all about? Why are you doing this?"

The masked figure, who was a man, started to shake slightly. "President Palmer will die and President Keeler will be born."

Michelle saw the masked figure's hand twitch and took her shot. Chase took this chance and rolled over so the bullets the shooter fired hit the ground. Tony fired another bullet into him and he fell back into the car dead.

"Chase" Tony shouted and ran over to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What's this all about?"

"We don't know yet, although it seems from this guy's words its all to do with Keeler." Michelle answered, while Tony untied him.

"What? You think Keeler wants to become President?" Chase asked.

"It would seem so. We better get back to C.T.U and get Craven back. Hopefully he will explain more." Tony answered, helping Chase to his feet.

They got into the car and started the drive back to C.T.U.

3:25


	8. 3:25AM

Keep the reviews coming! Even the bad ones because I now just ignore them unless they have advice for me. Thanks.

Guest starring- Dina Meyer as Grace Parks and Shaun Dingwall as Colin Barracks.

3:25

A gunfight had ensued between the secret service and the men that had crashed into the ambulance. The secret service had gotten out of their cars and had surrounded the ambulance.

The driver had been killed but the nurse was still alive.

An agent managed to get in and get her to another car where Palmer had been taken.

"You have to save him." He ordered.

The nurse looked nervously at the agent. "I'll do what I can but by the look of things he needs a doctor and fast."

"One's on the way" He replied.

The nurse lifted Palmer's shirt to reveal a deep cut caused by the crash. Blood gushed out.

"He's lost a lot of blood already, there's a very small chance he'll make it."

The agents were getting killed fast and the attackers were moving in.

The agent beeped in and another 2 agents came over. "We need to get him to a building and fast. We're to open here."

They nodded and carried him to a nearby shop. They smashed down they down and entered, closely followed by another 5 agents and the nurse.

"Sir, what about Pierce?" an agent asked.

The commander of the team, Colin Barracks, bowed his head.

"The President is our first priority. Arran knew that."

"But sir we can't leave him there, they'll move and kill him."

Barracks turned to the agent and shouted. "Then he's already dead. Now do your job and protect the president."

The agent turned to join the other's outside.

Another agent ran in. "Commander, L.A.P.D has just arrived."

"Good, send the Captain in."

The agent ran and then returned a minute later with a woman with short curly hair.

"Who's in charge here?" She asked.

"I am, Commander Barracks."

"I'm Captain Grace Parks, what's the status of the President?"

"He's not doing well. A doctor is on their way but we don't know if they'll make it in time."

Grace shook her head. "Ah dammit. Can't we move him to a hospital?"

"We could try but it's more likely that would end up in another crash. The F.B.I contacted us and gave us info that there were quite a lot of cars around the area meaning it's more than likely that there are more terrorists out there."

Grace was confused. "How is the doctor going to get here then? Won't they just stop their car?"

" The doctor is getting brought in by helicopter so all we can hope for is that they don't have a rocket launcher"

"Mr Barrack's we're losing him" The nurse shouted over to him.

Barrack's turned and the room went silent.

"God have mercy"

3:35

"Tony just called in. He's on his way with Chase and Michelle and they've got someone who was part of the attack on Palmer."

Chapelle looked up from his computer as Chloe came in and gave him the news.

"At last we've finally got something." He said and stood up. "How long are they going be?"

"Tony said about another 30 minutes. Any news from Jack yet?"

"No, his plane should be arriving soon though. Go and make sure the interrogation room is ready for when they get here. We need all the information we can get."

3:40

"Mr Keeler, it's your wife" His assistant Mary told John Keeler as he sat at his desk scribbling down notes to tell the nation.

"Thank you Mary, send her in."

Catherine Keeler stepped in, the bags under her eyes mixing with the colour of her dress.

"John, it's 20 to 4, you need sleep if you're going to address nation tomorrow."

"Catherine I will address the nation tonight if need be. America needs to know the state of their president."

Catherine sighed. "John, you are the president now. Palmer is in critical condition and he could be dead by now. You are going to have to face up to what you've worked so hard for."

John stood up. "Don't you have any respect. David Palmer is our president and even if he is dying, he will always be the president that had complete control over the most difficult situations. I am following in his footsteps and until the moment he takes his last breath, I will be standing next to him calling him President David Palmer."

Keeler stared coldly into Catherine's eyes and Catherine got the message.

"Fine John, but remember how much we've been through to get this far. If you throw all that away you will regret it."

"I'm not throwing anything away. I just do not want to be called President until David Palmer resigns which he will as today is not the day he dies."

Catherine turned and left the room leaving Keeler to finish his 2 speeches.

One about Palmer's condition and the other, his Palmer's dead speech.

He knew which one he wanted to read out and only hoped nothing stopped that from happening.

3:50


	9. 3:50AM

Thanks for all the reviews even the bad ones! Please keep your reviews coming guys!

3:50

The plane touched down in L.A and Jack got off.

The rest of the team stayed aboard debriefing while Jack was met with a woman and 2 agents.

"Jack Bauer?" She asked.

Jack nodded.

"I'm psychologist Maria Root, I was sent by C.T.U to come and have a chat."

"I don't need a chat Miss Root"

"Mr Bauer I'm aware of the situation and I…"

Maria Root was cut off as a bullet swiped through her chest followed by another.

The 2 agents went down as well.

Jack ducked down behind a bin and drew his weapon. He peered up but couldn't see the shooter.

The plane he had just been on was suddenly engulfed in flames as it exploded, killing all the agents including Tom Baker.

"Son of…"

A bullet pierced through Jack's shoulder bringing him down.

The area was suddenly full of masked figures. All apart from one.

"Jack Bauer. Long time no see"

Jack turned his head and seen Nina Myer's standing above him holding a gun to him.

"Nina I swear you better shoot me now or I will kill you. No holding back."

Nina smiled and kicked him in the head.

"We need you alive Jack. Sorry, but death isn't on the agenda."

She signalled to 2 figures to take him away.

They ran over and dragged him to a nearby car. Nina's phone ran and she picked it up.

"Myers"

"It's me, the president is just about dead. Have you got Bauer yet?" The voice asked.

"Yes, we're on our way to the hospital. Daniel Jackson will be released over the next few hours and then we'll leave everything to him."

"Yes but some things are still to be taken care of like C.T.U's involvement. I have just been informed that a Tony Almeida and a Chase Edmunds are on their way back to C.T.U with Craven and Michelle who I believe is no longer working with this organisation."

"So we need to stop them before they arrive at C.T.U"

"We'll be to late now. Luckily enough we already have someone on the inside. I'll give them a call."

The woman's voice hung up and Nina turned to face Marie.

"Bauer's unconscious. What now?" Marie asked.

"We pay a visit to Daniel Jackson."

4:00AM


	10. 4:00AM

Please keep reviewing guys, thanks!

4:00AM

"Sir, the helicopter is landing on the roof"

Barracks turned round and faced the agent that had just entered the room.

"Good, go and meet the doctor and get him down here quickly."

The agent ran over to the doors and ran up the stairs.

"How's he doing?" Barracks asked the nurse.

"He's not going to last much longer. We need a doctor now or we'll lose him."

3 agents burst in.

"Sir we have to move the President now. The attackers are moving in and more have arrived. We're losing agents fast." one shouted while firing outside.

"Dammit. They won't give up until the president is dead. Hurry, get over here and help me lift him to the roof," Barracks ordered.

"You can't. The pressure of lifting him will cause him to lose more blood which will instantly kill him. He need's to stay put."

Barracks looked at the nurse and then back at the door.

"Then he'll stay put." Barracks clicked his ear. "Wilson get the doctor down here quickly."

"Were on our way sir," Wilson replied.

1 agent at the door was suddenly shot down.

"Dammit," Barracks shouted.

He pulled out his weapon and went to the door.

He could see around 8 men hiding behind cars, all shooting at the building. Most of the secret service and L.A.P.D were down apart from Barrack's, the 2 agents at the door, Wilson, Grace and 2 of her agents.

Barrack's and his agents remained at the front door while Grace and her agents covered the door to the stairs where Wilson and the doctor were coming down.

Barracks fired a couple of rounds into 3 of the guys, leaving 5 still visible.

Another van arrived and more men got out, all of them with machine guns.

"This keeps getting worse. Where the hell is back up."

An explosion occurred from above shaking the building. Flames and metal fell from the sky and smashed into a car. The metal managed to kill another 3. The helicopter engulfed in flames fell and crashed into the newly arrived van causing another explosion.

"DAMMIT," Barracks shouted. "We need to get out now."

"Sir I have the doctor, we're on the 3rd level but there was an explosion and it's trapped us."

Barrack's clicked his ear. "Ok Wilson we'll be right up."

He turned to face Grace. "Miss Park's, you come with me and you 2 stand at the door."

The L.A.P.A agents obeyed and went to help keep the door secure.

Barrack's went over and was closely followed by Grace. They entered the stairway but found it hard to see with all the smoke.

"Keep close," Barracks said.

They made their way up the stairs until sure enough stones and bricks had blocked the stairway.

"The impact of the explosion must have caused the level above to break down. We'll have to try and move them without causing another stir"

"It's easier said than done," Grace remarked.

Barracks got down on his hands and knees and started to pull away the bricks lodged between each other.

Grace got down and helped.

"Sir?" Wilson shouted as he heard Barracks and Grace pulling the stones away.

"We're coming Wilson just hold on," Barracks replied.

"Sir there coming downstairs. They must have been in a helicopter as well and shot the other one down. I can't hold them off for much longer."

"Dammit," Barracks shouted again. "These bastards don't give up"

The wall of bricks suddenly gave way and crumbled down revealing Wilson and the doctor.

Bullets flew from the stair above as the terrorists moved in.

"Get down," Barracks shouted as he grabbed the doctor.

3 bullets pierced through Wilson, throwing him down the stairs and killing him.

Barracks looked at his dead body and saluted him.

"Grace cover me while I get the doctor down."

"Ok," Grace replied and she sent a steady flow of bullets up towards the attacker's.

Barracks and the doctor made their way down when a rock tumbled down and cracked into the doctor's ankle sending him down.

"ARGH," the doctor yelped in pain.

Barracks grabbed his arm and managed to drag him down through the doors.

"We got…" Barracks stopped as the room was filled with the masked terrorists.

A man which Barracks assumed to be the leader stepped forward and spoke

"Today will be the day America remembers as the death of President Palmer and the birth of President Keeler."

Barracks looked over at the dying Palmer and saw that the nurse had been shot as well.

"You think you'll get away with this? You're wrong."

The masked figure walked forward and brought his gun up towards Barracks head.

"You are a brave American, but not everyone is as brave as you"

He was about to fire when gunshots came from outside.

Barracks used this opportunity and grabbed the masked man's gun. He head butted him and then fired at the terrorists inside. The doctor ducked down and managed to grab a gun himself, using it to stop the man that was about to shoot him. The room became a blaze of bullets until Barracks and the doctor were the only remaining. The room was suddenly filled with F.B.I agents.

"About time to," Barracks remarked as they went around checking if anyone was alive.

The doctor limped over to Palmer. "He'll need an adrenaline shot and fast."

"Give him anything and she dies"

Everyone turned to face the foreign voice as a man stood with his arm around Grace's neck and a gun pointed deep into her skull.

"Get the president what he needs. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for his," Grace cried.

"Shut up," The shooter shouted and pressed the gun deeper into her head.

Barracks slyly aimed at the terrorist's leg and was ready to fire after giving a signal to Grace. Grace's eyes had welled up and she looked over at Barracks, who let her see his weapon ready. She nodded slightly and Barrack's took the chance. He fired and caught him in the leg, letting Grace throw her head back hitting. Grace ducked to the floor and every agent in the room fired at the terrorist.

Barracks ran over to Grace. "You ok"

"I'm fine. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"Hey, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for a man that is dying. That shows me how although you made a mistake, you were willing to take the consequences."

Grace smiled and there was a slight glint in her eye that made Barracks smile as well.

Their gaze was broken as the doctor shouted out.

"He's going to make it"

4:15

"Is Ed ready?" Tony asked as he waited outside the interrogation room which Craven was in.

"Yeah he's on his way. Where's Michelle by the way?" Chapelle asked.

"She's down in the infirmary with Chase. She should be back soon."

Chapelle nodded. "Good, we need everyone we can get now."

Chloe ran down the corridor where Chapelle and Tony were standing.

"The plane that Jack just landed in has blown up. Everyone is assumed dead and we can't get in contact with anyone."

"You're kidding right?" Chapelle asked.

"Yeah cause I like to kid about that stuff. Of course I'm not kidding."

"Ah dammit. It must have something to do with President Palmer and the rest of today's events."

Chapelle turned to face Tony. "Get Michelle up here now, I need her to take care of this Craven guy."

"Sir I think it's best if someone else does the interrogating…"

"I don't Tony, that's final."

He turned back round to Chloe. "Get our nearest team over there now."

Chloe nodded and went away.

"Tony after you get Michelle you head a team out to the airport."

Tony couldn't say anything else as Chapelle walked away.

Tony sighed and made his way to medical.

Chapelle was on his way to his office when he bumped into a man in a clean cut suit.

"Ryan Chapelle?" The man asked in his English accent.

"Yes and you are?"

"Clark Coleman, I've been sent by division to keep an eye on the situation over here as I have been informed that information has been leaked from here about President Palmer's location."

Chapelle shook his head. "You must be mistaken Mr Coleman as…"

Coleman interrupted him. "Mr Chapelle, I will be taking over C.T.U for the time being until the mole is smoked out. These are my colleagues Adam Kaufman and Valentina Milan, both who will be working closely with your team to help find your double agent quicker."

Chapelle was speechless.

"And your office is?"

Chapelle pointed upstairs and showed some anger as Coleman smirked and made his way up to Chapelle's office to make himself comfy.

"Do you have workplaces for us Mr Chapelle?" Valentina asked.

Chapelle looked over at Kim and Chase's empty desks.

"Yeah over there"

4:25

Craven was getting tired of waiting and was tired of thinking over his plan.

The door opened and Michelle walked in followed by the torturer Ed.

"Your full name please?" she asked as she sat down directly across from Craven, not daring to make eye contact.

"Cut the crap Michelle. I'll give up all the information I know for full immunity and to be put in the witness protection scheme with a nice house and a nice cheque in my hand."

Michelle glared at him. "That won't be happening and you know it. I can get you a nice cell with a nice roommate who won't touch you but…"

"Michelle, I'm giving you the easy option. I just want to be free again. Then I'll make things a lot easier for you. Believe me you'll find the person behind the attacks in no time."

Michelle was hesitant but knew he was right. She also knew that he had planned this from start and knew if he was caught, he could easily become free just by giving up useful information.

"Fine. Ed, go and get it printed off."

Craven grinned.

4:30

Jack was woken when he was dragged violently out of a car. He saw he was on Sunset road and looked at the L.A morgue he was being dragged to. The doors were automatically opened as he and the men dragging him approached. This was their base.

When they entered the stench was almost unbearable and could now see why they were wearing masks. He was dragged to a room and then pushed in.

"Kate?" He said as he saw a blonde woman lying still on the ground.

"Kate. Let go."

Jack struggled with the guards however failed as they pounded his head with the gun. Jack held his bleeding head but never took his gaze off Kate.

Nina had walked up behind him. "Jack, we've already taken care of Kim, we won't be afraid to hurt Kate here. If you do a job for us, you and her walk away from this. Alive."

Jack shook his head. "I'm not doing anything for you."

"Aw come on Jack. I hope you're still not bearing a grudge from me killing Teri."

"Not only that but you betrayed the country and now killed my daughter, grudge doesn't even come close."

Nina laughed slightly. "Ok I'll admit I did the first things but I didn't kill Kim. No that was all my partner's doing."

Marie entered the room. "Yip afraid that was me. Sorry but she has everything I don't. It isn't fair."

Jack swung round and kicked Nina bringing her down. The guards quickly kicked Jack in the ribs and then in the face giving Nina time to stand up again.

"Always the quick mover Jack. You better decide what your next move will be or else Marie will happily kill her sister and I will have the pleasure of killing you."

4:35


	11. 4:35AM

Hey please keep the reviews coming, they are helping so much, thanks.

4:35

Ed entered the room again and handed Michelle the immunity document.

"There"

She handed it to Craven and watched as he looked it over.

"It will do," Craven smirked. "So where do I begin since I believe you already know quite a lot already Miss Dessler?"

Ed briefly glanced up but looked away again when Michelle looked at him.

"Craven I want the details of the leader and any other attacks, plans and basic information about the organisation."

Craven nodded. "Fine, I'll start with the basics. The organisation goes much bigger than the group I was in charge of. I was in charge of weapons and drugs, but other things were stored by other such groups as bombs, slaves and even children. Most of our associates such as yourself thought they were helping the country, when in fact you were destroying it."

"Why though, whose in charge of something as big as this?"

"Someone in the presidency although I'm not exactly sure who as I never spoke to them personally. I spoke through a person that called themselves Oliver Mandrake, although I am not sure if that was his real name."

Michelle noted down the name and the other facts.

"So what you're telling me is that someone in the presidency is creating all this havoc and trying to kill Palmer just so Keeler can become president?"

"I'm not exactly sure if it's Keeler himself but that seems like the most obvious person."

Michelle shook her head. "None of this make's sense. Keeler is the president because Palmer was in hospital so why try and kill Palmer?"

"Well I couldn't be completely sure, but from what Oliver's told me, our organisation is becoming bigger every day and sooner or later America will have fallen into sewers and Keeler will be there to pick up the pieces."

"How many groups are there?"

"I'm not exactly sure however I believe there are around 15, all in different parts of the world. I'll show you if you give me a map."

"No, not just now. Right now we need to make the president safe and we also need to know why a C.T.U plane was blown up about half an hour ago?"

"I don't know, the group has spilt up into two. One has there own agenda and the other is sticking to the plan."

"Which is?"

"To get out a terrorist from a mental asylum. He was placed there around 5 years ago and he is basically the one in control if released."

"Why, what has he to do with all this?"

"You're probably too young to remember" He paused and grinned and then continued "5 years ago there was a group called The Strikers. They stole a few nuclear bombs from a test site and disappeared, asking for things now and then. You may not have heard about it as it was kept under control by the big authorities. Anyway they were all caught and killed apart from one, Daniel Jackson. He was the only one that knew were the bombs were however after seeing his wife and child killed in front of him, he went crazy and on a killing spree. He was eventually caught however never gave up the location of the bombs which means there still out there and still in his control."

Michelle was scared and had to tell someone. She left the room and managed to find Chloe.

"Chloe, where's Chapelle?"

"What do I look like, a map? I don't know"

Michelle ran up to his office and barged in. "Ryan I…"

She stopped as she saw Coleman sitting in Chapelle's chair.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Who are you and where's Ryan Chapelle?"

"Hopefully Mr Chapelle is doing some work and I am Clark Coleman, sent over from division to keep an eye on C.T.U and to try and catch Palmer's attempted killers."

"Well Mr Coleman I have new information that will help stop more destruction."

4:50

"Kate."

Kate stirred as she heard her name being called. She awoke fully as Jack shouted "KATE".

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I was caught like you. We're going to get through this and we're both going to get out of here alive."

Kate started to cry again. "Jack it was horrible, Marie was here and…" She paused. "Shot our father. Jack she killed her own father. She won't stop until she's dead. She's even somehow beat prison."

"Kate you have got to work with them, they're using you to get me to work for them. But if you can escape, do it and don't look back. Go straight to C.T.U ok?"

Kate nodded and sniffed up. "Jack I'm so scared."

"Don't be everything is going to…"

The door's barged open and Nina walked in followed by two muscular men.

"Get him up. Time to go Jack."

They picked up Jack and injected him to put him to sleep.

Nina walked over to Kate and bent down. "You better hope Jack starts working with us or you're in big trouble."

Kate spat in Nina's face and Nina slapped her.

"Remember you're the one tied up."

Nina walked out of the room leaving Kate in the dark again.

4:55

Catherine Keeler stood next to her window looking out at the lawn. Her eyes were wet with tears and she quickly wiped them as she heard her door knocked.

"Come in."

Sarah her assistant stepped in.

"Mrs Keeler, could I speak to you in private?"

Catherine was confused. "Sarah there's no one else here?"

Sarah signalled that she follow her out of the room. Catherine went out of the room with Sarah and into the bathroom. Sarah locked the door behind her.

"Sarah what's going on?"

"Nina just called. They've left the house and are on the way to asylum, they need that document signed if they're to get Jackson out."

"Good, it's about time things were put into action. It's in the file room under the codename "Dawson".

Sarah nodded and left to find the document leaving Catherine figure out if betraying the country was the right move to make sure her organisation became the power of the country.

5:00AM


	12. 5:00AM

Hey sorry not updated in a while, been really busy. Anyway thanks for reviews and please keep reviewing. Thanks.

UPDATE-

2 Terrorist groups are battleing for 1 crazed terrorist named Daniel Jackson, who has the codes for 3 nuclear bombs placed around L.A. One group wants Jackson to detonate the bombs simply for revenge, while the other wants it to bring the country to it's knees and to make John Keeler more powerful, or his wife more powerful. C.T.U is on a race agaisnt time to stop Jackson from being released and trying to stop both groups, Secret Service and L.A.P.D are helping to protect David Palmer and keep him alive and Jack Bauer's is being used to break Jackson out for Nina Myers and Marie Warner, who have their own agenda.

5:00AM

David Palmer was being treated and was going to be moved as soon as another ambulance and more agents arrived.

All the attackers had all been either killed or imprisoned.

Commander Barracks and Captain Parks were now in charge of the area.

"Any confirmation if the route to the hospital is safe yet?" Grace asked.

Barracks shook his head. "We believe so however the streets are getting busier with people getting up to go to work so it's hard to tell."

"Sir, I have C.T.U on the line for you."

Barracks turned and nodded to the agent. "Thank you. This is Commander Colin Barracks speaking."

"Commander Barracks this is the new head of C.T.U Clark Coleman, how's the situation over there?"

"Good sir. The attackers have been taken out and Palmer is slowly but surely recovering. Any news yet on whose behind it?"

Coleman paused and thought it best not to tell him about Keeler.

"No not yet but things are running more tightly here now and hopefully we'll get something soon."

"Ok, call if anything more happens."

"I will and same with you."

Barracks hung up.

Michelle walked into Coleman's office.

"Sir Tony Almeida has arrived at the airport."

"Good, put him on speaker."

"Tony your on speaker with Clark Coleman, new head of C.T.U," Michelle said.

Tony was unhappy that Michelle was still up and running around C.T.U however felt he still trusted her.

"Mr Coleman there's nothing here at the airport that will give us any new leads. We've got nothing apart from dead bodies."

"Well Mr Almeida, we have some new info regarding Mr Craven. He told us about the different terrorist cells all connected to this organisation that planned today's attack on Palmer. He also gave us information regarding a mental patient named Daniel Jackson who knows the codes to a number of nuclear bombs placed around America. We don't know if this is them getting back at Palmer or if it's to do with getting Keeler to become president but what we do know is that the organisation is spilt into 2 groups, and both want Jackson out for their own agenda."

Tony heard Coleman talking, but never understood. All Tony could think about was the death of Jack Bauer. They had been enemies at the start, but Nina's betrayal had brought them closer and Tony now realised that there was no one left in the world he could trust more.

5:10

A C.T.U team had arrived at the asylum and had taken control, raising the security level on Jackson.

Nina arrived with Jack and knew everything had fallen into plan so far. All she needed know was Jack to cooperate. She turned and looked at Jack in the back seat.

"Jack time to wake up."

He never stirred.

She opened a bottle of water and threw it over him, waking him.

"Jack it's time to go to work."

Jack never said anything but Nina could see from his eyes he wasn't happy. She was slightly nervous but knew she was in control.

2 of her men pulled Jack out and she handed his gun over.

"We need you to get someone out of there. A Daniel Jackson. If you fail, Kate will be killed and a nuclear bomb will explode, killing thousands so believe me, you do not want to fail."

Jack held the gun and thought he could take out Nina and one guard but new the other guard would get him and also couldn't risk it as he still needed to rescue Kate.

He looked over from the car park and could see C.T.U agents had already taken over the area which meant they new someone wanted this Daniel Jackson.

He started to slowly walk over, trying to think of a way out of the situation.

A missile suddenly flew straight into the mental asylum, blowing the top half up. The top part of the building crumbled and fell on top of the C.T.U agents. Masked men suddenly ran down from a hill with automatic rifles.

"That bitch," Nina whispered to herself.

She pointed her gun at Jack. "Get Daniel before them or Kate dies Jack."

Jack looked at her, the burning building and then the masked men running for the building.

Nina's guards started to take them out and Jack took this chance. He tried to fire at Nina but she had seen it coming. She had jumped into the car and drove off.

The masked men started firing at Jack and he knew he would have to get Jackson himself if.

He ran for the hospital, closely followed by Nina's men and then the attackers. Bullets blazed everywhere and the smoke made it harder to see.

Jack stopped and let Nina's men catch up and then asked them what floor Jackson was on.

"We don't know."

"Dammit," Jack shouted.

He quickly ducked down as a few bullets went for him. He stood up and fired back, killing 2 men.

Nina's men were gunned down.

Jack grabbed their machine guns and with one in each hand stood up and fired, killing more of the attackers. A helicopter swooped down and started firing at Jack. Jack jumped and smashed through a window of the asylum, closely missing the bullets. He stood up and kept firing while moving backwards. He got to the door and opened it. He ran down the corridor to the front desk and typed in Daniel Jackson. His room number came up and Jack went to find it.

The remaining masked men entered the building and done the exact same thing as Jack. They found out Jackson's room number and 5 of them went to find it, leaving 3 guarding the door.

Jack was now on the smoke filled 2nd level. He ducked into a room as the hospital's security fired at him.

"It's ok I'm C.T.U," Jack shouted.

"Give us proof," A reply came back.

The masked men had suddenly entered the 2nd level and threw a grenade.

Screams and shouts were followed by a blast as the security guards were killed.

The masked men broke down the gate and untied Jackson.

Meanwhile Jack slowly crept up to the room. 1 of the men came outside of the room and Jack grabbed him and broke his neck. He then entered the room and surprised fired, killing another 2.

One of the remaining 2 grabbed Jackson while the other went to finish Jack.

He turned round the corner and grabbed Jack's gun, breaking Jack's finger and making him drop it. Jack threw a punch but it was blocked.

The remaining man took Jackson and climbed out the window. The helicopter saw this and picked them both up.

Jack kneed his attacker in the stomach and then broke his arm. He threw him into the door and then grabbed a gun and shot him.

Jack ran to the window and fired at the helicopter but it was too late.

"Dammit," Jack shouted.

The terrorists had Jackson and god only knew what was going to happen.

5:20


	13. 5:20AM

Hi I am writing this in the early morning of Saturday therefore please forgive me if theres mistakes or if it seems rushed.

Please read and review and 6:00AM will be coming shortly, thank you.

5:20

Tony drove along the road, the rest of the team sitting in the back. The roads were getting slightly busier however they were still quiet. A speeding car drove past and Tony caught the glimpse of Nina driving it. He quickly turned the car and started driving towards her.

"Almeida what are you doing?"

"I'm sure I saw Nina Myers driving that speeding car. Danny call Chapelle."

"Chapelle's out of business and someone from division was sent over."

"Ok well call him then."

They were now catching up on Nina and she could see this. She spun round and came speeding towards Tony's car. Tony kept driving on forward. The two old lovers were about to smash head on when another car weaved its way from behind Tony and smashed into him. Tony swerved into a ditch at the side. Both cars stopped.

"You took your time," Nina told Marie who stepped out the other car.

They both brought out their guns and 2 men that were with Marie went forward to the ditch.

"So do we have Jackson?"

"I'm not sure. It seems Catherine got their first but I know Jack won't give up. He knows the cost of Jackson's freedom and we also still have your sister. Bring me the driver," Nina called out.

3 shots were fired and the men returned with Tony in arms.

"Where's the rest of the team Tony?"

"Why are you doing this Nina? You know I won't tell you a thing."

Nina fired a shot into his leg.

"Talk Tony. You have no idea what will be lost today."

Tony lay on the ground, still refusing to talk. Nina bent down and pulled his head up by his hair.

"We have infiltrated C.T.U and have someone working on the inside. They can take out Michelle if you don't cooperate."

She could see Tony had reacted to this but he tried not to show it.

"Kill her. She's a traitor as well so I'm surprised you haven't asked her to join your little group."

Nina smiled slightly and then pressed her heel into his cheek.

"Talk Almeida." She aimed her gun at his head and was about to fire when Marie interrupted.

"We got a car."

Nina turned and saw the car coming towards them.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Everyone in L.A will be dead within the next few hours so just put him out his misery."

Nina went back to Tony and asked him about his back-up team again.

Marie went to stop the car when she realised who was driving it.

"Nina, its Jack."

Nina turned again and looked on in horror as Jack sped along the empty road towards them.

"Son of a…"

Tony, with his uninjured leg, kicked Nina down and elbowed her.

He grabbed her gun and tried to fire at Marie however missed as she ducked down behind her car. He turned to the men and shot them from behind as they tried to shoot at Jack.

Nina kicked the gun out of his hand and then dug her heel into his wound. "Michelle's dead Tony."

She ran to her car and her and Marie got in and drove off just as Jack arrived.

"Tony are you ok?"

Tony nodded. "Jack, you need to contact C.T.U. Things are getting worse. C.T.U has been compromised and there going to kill Michelle."

"Don't worry, I'll call but right now I have to go after Nina. She's our only lead and frankly we don't have anything else. Jackson has been taken and Nina knows who has him. We need to find Jackson."

"Go Jack, quickly. I'll be fine."

Jack stood up and ran to his car.

He jumped in and the chase began .

5:30

"May I ask where we are going?" Daniel Jackson asked his rescuers.

He had a strong Russian accent and long greased brown hair which hung over his face.

"We're going to a secret location to meet the First Lady," One of the agents replied.

"I see. I assume it has something to do with me knowing the location of 3 nuclear bombs and there codes?" T

he agent nodded. "That however is all I know."

Jackson sat back in his seat, completely relaxed even though he was the most wanted man at this moment.

He knew the plan.

He had his own agenda. He hoped that President Palmer was dead now as that was the first thing he asked for. He wanted revenge on Palmer as he signed the document to his family's death.

Now all he had to do was sit back, relax and wait for part 2.

When America crumbled to Jackson's knees and he was in complete control.

5:40

Jack started to catch up on Nina's car but she wasn't slowing down.

"You're not getting away this time," Jack whispered to himself.

He thought back to when he trusted her and then thought again about what Tony had told him about C.T.U being infiltrated again by a double agent.

He picked up his cell and called in.

"O Brian"

"Chloe its Jack. Tony's injured at the side of the Cause way motor way. He told me that C.T.U may have been compromised and that Michelle might be in danger."

"Where did he get that from?"

"Chloe I don't have time to sit and explain just keep an eye on Michelle and any new people ok?"

"Ok?"

After Jack had hung up Clark Coleman was standing at Chloe's desk.

"Miss O Brian may I ask who that was?"

"None of your business it was a private call."

"Miss O Brian I don't want to fall out with you however I will. I was sent here to make sure everything is running smoothly here and if you are making private calls…"

"It was my mum ok. Sorry it won't happen again."

Clark frowned and walked away. He walked up to his personal assistant Valentina, and asked her to keep an eye on Chloe and also to check out who her last call was from.

Meanwhile back on the road, Jack was just behind Nina.

Marie pulled a pistol out and rolled the window down. She started firing at Jack's car however he managed to swerve and miss the bullets.

Nina quickly turned the car left onto a bridge and Jack smoothly followed.

Nina and Jack both swooped and swerved around the other cars on the bridge causing them to honk their horns.

Nina grabbed her gun, rollwed down her window and shot at a car, blowing it up. This caused a stir in the bridge and it blocked Jack's pathway.

Jack got out his car and jumped over the other ones. He fired at Nina but knew he wouldn't get her.

He then saw a motorbike.

He threw the rider off and jumped on. He moved much easier through the traffic and soon caught up to Nina.

"Never gives up," Nina said.

She turned the car to face Jack and revved the engine.

"You deserved a better ending than this Jack."

She drove full speed towards Jack, who started firing at the windscreen. It smashed but didn't stop Nina. Jack kept on driving forward.

Nina's car smashed into the motorbike while Jack jumped just in time.

He was flung and crashed on top of a car.

Nina's car turned right round and crashed off the bridge into the sea below.

6:00AM


	14. 6:00AM

Hey thanks for the reviews, you've kept me going. Please keep on reviewing and hopefully you'll still enjoy the story. Thanks again.

President Palmer is in a critical condition, Chloe is being kept under a close eye as well as trying to find a another mole in C.T.U, Daniel Jackson is now running free and Jack has to find Nina, alive or dead.

6:00AM

"Commander, we found Arran. He's still alive but his leg's been crushed and he's trapped."

Barracks followed the agent that had told him the news out to the ambulance.

The area had been blocked off and was now secure. More medical supplies and doctors were on there way.

Barracks peered into the ambulance and sure enough Arran's leg was pinned in between the doors.

"Dammit," Barracks whispered to himself.

"We need agents over here now."

3 agents ran over.

"You"

Barracks pointed to one of them.

"You need to try and wedge the doors open and you can help him," he said to another one.

He pointed to the remaining one.

"We have to pull him out while they open the door ok?"

The agent nodded.

They went over and were about to get Arran out when an agent came over and stopped Barracks.

"Sir we've just had confirmation that the doctor's on there way over here have been hit and they've all been taken out."

"What! Are you kidding me? How can this happen? How did they find out their route?"

Barracks slammed his hand into the ambulance.

"Sir what do we do now?" the agent asked.

Barracks paused and ran his hands through his slick brown hair. "I really have no idea. Were losing the president as well as half of our agents. We need those supplies and we need them now. Where about were they hit?"

"Craypark Road, about a miles drive."

"Help them get Arran out," Barracks ordered the agent and then he went over to Grace.

"The supply truck was just hit along with the doctors. They've all been killed but there's a chance that the supplies are still there and right now we need them if Palmer has any chance of surviving."

Grace nodded "I agree. I was just chatting to the doctor and he was saying that Palmer needs some more adrenaline as well as other jags and clean bandages. If he doesn't get these things soon we could lose him."

"Right, you're in charge here now. Marlon Dante is in charge of the F.B.I so if anything happens go to him."

Grace smiled and nodded. "Good luck"

Barracks smiled back and then turned towards the car.

He quickly assembled a team and they set off.

6:10

Nina and Marie washed up on the beach, coughing salt water.

Jack was making his way down and they had to move fast.

They stood up and started out for the road.

"We need to get a car and fast. If Jack catches up on us that's it over. Catherine Keeler wins and our plans go down the drain," Nina told Marie.

Marie picked up a rock and threw it at a car windscreen, smashing it and throwing the driver off course making him crash into another car and causing the cars behind to halt.

Nina and Marie went to the nearest car and opened the door. Nina shot the driver with her concealed gun and then hauled his body and left him at the side of the road. Marie got in at the other side and Nina got into the drivers seat.

Nina turned and drove along the beach until she was eventually able to go back onto the road. She looked back and thought she could see Jack trying to get into a car.

"He knows were alive and he wont give up until were dead. We have to get Jackson and quickly. Call Sarah and make sure she's at the meeting. She can't fail or our plan fails."

6:15

Jack managed to get into another car and followed what he thought was Nina. He drove at the side of her car and bashed into her side. Her car swiftly turned and crashed into the side of a mountain that stood next to the road.

The car stopped and Jack got out.

Marie was pinned as her side had crashed into the mountain.

Nina got out and made a run for it leaving Marie behind.

Jack ran after her and tackled her to the ground. He grabbed her neck and tried to break it. Nina kneed Jack in the stomach and then head butted him. She got up and ran towards Jack's stolen car. Jack beat her to it and lunged at her, throwing her into the car and knocking her unconscious.

He quickly ducked down as Marie fired at him. She had managed to get out of the car and was holding Nina's gun.

"Give it up Jack. Kate's already dead and so are you."

"You'd kill your own sister?" Jack shouted bringing out his own weapon. "I only need one of you alive and since I've caught Nina, your time could be up."

Marie started firing at the car, smashing the windows and breaking the doors.

"You think you know everything Jack. Well the famous Jack Bauer knows NOTHING!"

Jack took this chance to use Marie's emotions and stood, firing a shot into her shoulder.

Marie fell back into the car, grabbing her bleeding shoulder.

Jack kept his weapon on her and slowly walked around.

"I can get you to a hospital and all you have to do is cooperate."

Marie looked up at him and grinned, her blonde hair covering most of her eyes. "I'll tell you something. In about 2 hours, everyone in L.A, including us, will perish and there's nothing you can do about it."

She laughed and then coughed, bringing up some blood.

"You better tell me the plan or I will let you bleed to death and I'll still be able to find out where Jackson is."

The car Jack had stolen suddenly started up and drove off, Nina behind the wheel.

"Son of a bitch," Jack shouted.

He started firing at the car but knew it wouldn't stop it. Nina drove off leaving Marie behind. Jack turned and looked at the dying Marie. She smiled and her head dropped.

"Dammit," Jack whispered.

6:25


	15. 6:25AM

Hey sorry it's taken so long to post but here it is, the second part of 6:00AM. Hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing, thanks.

6:25

"Mrs Keeler, I've just had confirmation that Jackson should be arriving soon," Sarah told her boss.

Catherine Keeler stood next to her and they had both been waiting for the helicopter to arrive with Jackson in it.

"There they are," Sarah pointed out as the helicopter flew from behind a mountain and landed.

Jackson stepped out with the guards.

"Mr Jackson," Catherine addressed him as she put out her hand to be shaken.

Jackson took her hand and kissed it. "Mrs Keeler, it is an honour to finally meet you. All these days I have been waiting for my release and it finally arrives. I thank you again."

At this point Sarah whipped out a pistol and took out the guards.

"What the," Catherine started.

Jackson, still holding onto her hand, broke her wrist and pulled her to his chest.

"Thank you again Mrs Keeler," he whispered before the mountains went silent and no more screams were heard: only the crack of a neck.

6:35

"Jack where are you?" Chloe asked as she answered the phone to Jack.

"I'm on my way back to C.T.U with Marie Warner. Nina got away."

"Things aren't the best over here Jack. This Coleman guy is keeping a close eye on me and he's making me think he's the traitor. I don't know yet though."

"Ok well just keep a close eye on him. Any word from Tony?"

"Yeah we got a call a few minutes ago. The medical team have arrived and he's getting brought back here."

"Good. Chloe make sure the interrogation room is ready for when I get back and make sure everyone knows I'm the one that's doing the interrogating. We need answers and we need them now."

"Ok Jack I'll try."

Jack hung up just as Valentina arrived.

"Who was that?"

"God when did I move into jail? It was a call from D.O.D checking our status."

Valentina frowned at Chloe. "We can check these things O Brian."

"Yes I'm pretty sure you can and you would see it was a call from D.O.D"

"This is making you look very suspicious and…"

Chloe interrupted "and this is making you seem like a nosey bitch so let me get on with the real problem of today: finding the terrorists."

Valentina stared coldly into Chloe's eyes and then turned and left.

She walked up to Clark who was in the middle of talking to Adam.

"Sir could I see you for a moment?"

Clark turned and nodded. "I'll continue with this in a minute Adam,"

He followed Valentina to the conference room.

"O Brian is hiding something and I want to know what."

"I agree. I don't like people working behind my back. Check her latest calls and…"

"No, she's smarter than that. She'll have deleted her calls or changed them in some way. We need to catch her in the act."

"Fine. Do what you must just try and work at the same time. We need everyone on finding the terrorists."

"Yes sir."

Clark turned and went back to talking to Adam while Valentina eyed up Chloe.

"That's exactly what I plan to do," She told herself.

6:40

Barracks pulled up to the remains of the ambulances. Him and his 5 men team got out and started to search the area. Everyone was killed and the supplies were gone.

"What do we do now sir?" An agent asked him.

Barracks shook his head, not knowing.

"What can we do? The supplies are gone. The doctors are dead, we're running out of options."

"Don't you mean we've just ran out of options?" An agent spoke up.

Barracks turned to him and shook his head. "We don't run out of options when the President's life is on the line."

2 shots were suddenly fired from behind a car and 2 agents went down.

"Son of a bitch there still here."

5 terrorists came out from behind the cars and shot the remaining agents, leaving Barracks the only survivor.

Barracks tried to kill at least 1 of them however a bullet to the arm soon stopped him.

1 of the attackers, who Barracks assumed was the leader, came up to him and pushed him to the ground.

"We have your precious supplies and while your out here, someone high ranking is now in charge and very easily able to kill Mr Palmer."

The man spoke with a Chinese accent and although Barracks found it hard to understand him, he thought he had just said that there was an insider back at where Palmer was, and that person was someone high ranking. Barracks thought for a moment and then knew he was talking about Grace.

"You think you'll get away with this. You're wrong. Very wrong. President David Palmer will survive and live to rule America longer than you'll live."

The man laughed and whacked his gun over Barracks head.

"That may be true. However it's a shame you will not see that day."

The man cocked his gun and aimed it into Barracks skull.

Barracks closed his eyes and prayed.

His prayers were answered as bullets flew from everywhere and killed the attackers.

The Chinese man tried to run however a bullet flew into his head and killed him.

Barracks looked at the shooter and saw Grace.

"We have a problem. The head of the F.B.I was a traitor and he tried to take out Palmer. Luckily we were able to stop him and Palmer is in a car making it's way to the hospital. I came as quickly as I could," Grace explained.

Barracks smiled and looked up at the red morning sky.

"Yeah, you came just in time."

6:50

Michelle entered Craven's cell with a booklet of papers.

"Jackson is running free and we need to know where he is?"

Craven grinned as he swung in his chair. "Oh my sweet Michelle. Things are more complicated than you can imagine. There are 2 options. Either my employer has him, in which in a few hours you will hear a ransom, or they will have him."

"Whose they?" Michelle asked.

"The group being run by Catherine Keeler. She's been controlling them to make her husband more powerful as well as making her more powerful."

An agent suddenly burst into the room. "Miss Dessler something's has happened."

"What?"

"Catherine Keeler has just been found dead," the agent replied.

Craven laughed. "I knew it. They have their own agenda."

Michelle spun round and walked straight up to Craven, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him to his feet. "Who? You better start telling me everything or I swear I'll…"

The agent came and pulled Michelle off of him.

Craven took his chance and grabbed his gun, shooting the agent.

Michelle dodged out the room before Craven shot her.

Craven slowly walked to the door and then peered out.

Michelle lunged at him and he dropped the gun. Craven kneed her and grabbed her curled hair, whacking her head against the wall. Michelle fell down unconscious.

Craven grabbed the gun and started to run towards the exit.

He peered around the corner and saw 2 guards. 3 shots and both were down.

He used one of their key cards to open the door and he ran down the stairs.

Adam walked through the hallway and found Michelle lying down.

"Oh my… Someone please help," he shouted.

He bent down to see if she was alright.

She stirred.

2 computer analysts came up behind Adam. "That's Michelle Dessler," one of them said.

"Quickly go and get a doctor," Adam told them.

One went while the other stayed.

"Miss Dessler," Adam said, shaking her slightly. She awoke and Adam pulled her up. "Hey what happened?" He asked.

Michelle tried to think and then everything became clear.

"Craven! He's escaped. Quickly call security. Lock down the building."

The other analyst left to call security while Adam helped Michelle to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She answered and started to make her way towards the exit.

"Miss Dessler I…"

"Go and get security," she shouted back at him.

She started to follow Craven's trail.

Craven made it to the carpark and then the alarms went off signalling his escape.

He ran to a car and smashed the window. He jumped in and started to hot wire it. The car started and he drove straight towards the exit. The security men at the door brought out their weapons and fired, causing Craven to spin out of control and crash into another car. One agent went to open the door and Craven pushed it open, smacking the agent and making him drop his gun. Craven picked it up and killed him and then fired at the other agents.

Michelle was now in the car park with the rest of security. "There's nowhere to go Craven. Give up."

Craven fired at them but ran out of bullets.

One security man was about to shoot when Michelle stopped him. "We need him alive."

She turned back to Craven. "Move forward slowly so we can take you back into custody."

Craven laughed. "It's over Michelle. You wanna know whose got Jackson. It's Nina Meyers and right now they plan to blow up half of America."

He continued laughing. "You wanna know what the funniest bit is. He's the only guy that knows where those nuclear bombs are and he's in complete control."

He kept laughing and Michelle kept moving forward.

"Hey guys, the girl in front of you had a part in all of this and I've got papers that prove she helped in Palmer's assassination. She should be the one you're arresting. She's the one that's in with C.T.U. She's the traitor. Don't trust her guys she's one lying…"

Michelle fired, throwing Craven back into the car, dead.

She turned round to find Chapelle standing there along with Coleman.

"Security arrest her," Coleman ordered.

Michelle shook her head. "No, he was lying. You know that."

"Then why did you shoot him?" Coleman asked.

Michelle tried to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Chapelle looked disappointed as Michelle Dessler was taken into custody.

7:00AM


	16. 7:00AM

Hey thanks for reviews! Please keep them coming and the second part of 7:00AM will be coming shortly. Thanks again.

7:00AM

The door opened and a guard came in with Kate's meal.

Kate looked at him and then turned away.

The guard locked the door behind him and walked up to Kate. He dropped the plate and then bent down. He patted her head and slid his dirty fingers through her blonde hair.

"You been a good girl. You deserve a treat," He said while grinning.

Kate knew what was coming and looked in horror as he stood and unbuttoned his trousers.

He pushed all his weight down on her and started to undo her trousers.

Kate pretended not to struggle and took this chance to escape.

She grabbed hold of a brick and whacked it over the guards head, knocking him out. She whacked him a second time, killing him.

She held up the brick and started cracking it against the wall, finally making a hole big enough to pull her chains through.

She was free.

She picked up the guard's keys, gun and phone and then went to the door.

She pressed her ear against the door to make sure no one was there and then opened it. She looked along the corridor and moved along it quickly.

She reached the door and tried to open it but even with the key it remained locked.

She had to find another way out.

She went into a corner and phoned C.T.U.

"O Brian," Chloe answered.

"Chloe its Kate. I've been kidnapped and I've managed to escape but right now I don't know where I am. Jack was here as well but they took him away."

"What? Jack just called me though. He's on his way back here with your sister."

Kate was confused and wondered why Jack hadn't told Chloe about her being locked up.

The door she was trying to get out suddenly burst open and Jack entered, guns blazing.

"Jack," Kate shouted.

Jack turned and saw her. "Kate. Thank god you're ok. I was coming back for you."

"Jack what's going on?" Chloe asked on loudspeaker.

"Chloe I didn't have time to explain. Kate was kidnapped and right now we don't know who can be listening in to our calls and I couldn't risk them moving Kate to another location. We're on our way back to C.T.U now. Send a team over here to clean things up," Jack answered and then hung up the phone.

He pulled Kate and held her close. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

They turned just as Sarah and Jackson were landing the helicopter.

"Son of a bitch it's Jackson."

He aimed his gun and was about to shoot when guard's came from behind.

Jack pulled Kate behind a wall and then turned and fired, killing the guard's.

Jackson and Sarah heard the commotion and the helicopter started to take off again.

"No!" Jack screamed and ran out, firing at the copter.

Sarah started to fire using a machine gun.

Jack ducked down behind a car and fired back.

Kate was still behind the wall inside just as more attackers were coming. Using all her courage she turned and killed 1 of them while the other 3 ducked into different rooms.

Jack aimed at Sarah and hit her in the shoulder.

Sarah screamed and lost control as well as her balance. This mistake cost her her life as she fell forward out of the helicopter and straight into a car below.

The helicopter flew off with Jackson still in place.

"Dammit," Jack shouted.

The 3 guard's came outside, one of them holding Kate.

"Drop your weapon," One of them ordered.

Jack obeyed and then whipped out another gun from his holster behind.

He killed 2 of the guard's while Kate stuck a shard of glass into her holder.

He screamed and fell to the ground.

Jack shot him and grabbed Kate.

"We have to follow that helicopter,"

He told her and they got into a car and started driving.

In the helicopter, Sarah's mobile started to ring.

Jackson picked it up.

"Sarah?" Nina asks.

"No I'm afraid Sarah won't be able to take another call. Ever."

"I'm assuming this is Jackson," Nina asked.

"Yes and you are?"

"Nina Meyers. Where's Sarah?"

"Dead. We were arriving at the morgue and a man was there. He shot Sarah and tried to shoot me but missed."

Nina smiled.

"Jack," She whispered to herself. "Tell the pilot to take you to hideout 2. He'll know where it is. When you arrive I'll be waiting and everything will be explained more clearly."

Jackson smiled this time.

"Great. I can't wait," He answered and then hung up.

7:15

Barracks and Grace arrived back at the hideout to find everyone dead.

"What the hell?" Barracks exclaimed.

Grace was horrified and fell to the ground, just about in tears.

"Why? President Palmer left and…"

"There on their way to kill him," A voice cried out.

Barracks and Grace turned to see a agent covered in dust and blood.

"Agent Pierce," Barracks called out.

Grace went to the truck and got some water.

Barracks pulled Arran up and Grace gave him the water to drink.

"I'm not sure what happened but I was told there was a traitor. Turned out it was head of F.B.I and so I heard them kill him. That's when Grace ordered people to get me out. I saw Grace and her men leave and then that's when they attacked. I was out and managed to drag myself to safety. They killed everyone apart from Darren. They interrogated him and he gave in. He told them everything. What car Palmer was in, the route, what hospital, everything. Then they shot him. They searched the area and found me. I was lucky enough they thought I was dead and they left me that way," Arran explained.

"Sons of bitches don't give up. Grace stay here with Arran. I'll take your team and we'll try and catch up".

"No. I'm coming with you. You'll need everyone you can get," Grace replied.

Barracks was hesitant but nodded. "Fine, you stay with Arran,"

He pointed to an agent but this time Arran disagreed.

"I'm coming to. Grace is right. You will need everyone and I've only got a broken leg. I'll be able to shoot from the truck. I need to help protect my President".

Barracks nodded. "Fine, you 2 help Arran into the truck. We need to move now and we need to move fast".

7:25


	17. 7:25AM

Hey sorry not posted in so long. Just got a new baby bro so yeah been busy lol. Anyway yeah for your wait i've made the second half quite exciting so hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks!

7:25

Michelle sat, her hands soaked through with sweat as she waited for Chapelle to enter and interrogate her.

The door to the room opened and Chapelle walked in followed by 2 men.

"Miss Dessler right now I'm confused at how Craven escaped, killed 6 of our agents and then told everyone you were working with him. Help me to understand."

Michelle looked at him with her sorry eyes. "I don't know what to tell you. Things were complicated and…"

"Wait a minute Miss Dessler are you confessing that you did have a part in this?"

She didn't know what to say.

Did Craven have papers implicating her or was that just a cover? She made her desicion as she new she had made herself look guilty by killing Craven.

"Yes. They were holding my brother hostage and they made it sound like it was for the good of the country. I would never do anything against this country and you know that"

Chapelle gave a sarcastic laugh.

"It seems I don't know that Miss Dessler as you just have betrayed the country. Right now we are looking for terrorists and we could have looked right under our own nose"

Chapelle stopped as Michelle stood up.

"I would never betray this country. I was willing to let Tony Almeida die earlier today. He proposed to me and I couldn't even say yes when that's all that wanted to come out of my mouth so don't you dare tell me I would betray this country. I would let the man I love die before letting this country die".

Chapelle was taken back by Michelle's sudden fierceness.

"I'm sorry Michelle. Clark Coleman is having you arrested for treason. There's nothing I can do".

Michelle's head dropped down and she sank back into her chair.

"I want 1 thing before I get locked up," she asked.

"What's that?"

"I want to see Tony Almeida. I have an answer for him".

7:35

John Keeler sat wide eyed in his chair.

A knock on the door woke him from his dream.

"Come in".

An agent walked in.

"Sir it's your son".

"Send him in," Keeler answered.

John Keeler stood up and tried to show no fear or emotion to his son as he entered the room.

"Kevin," He addressed him.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"This is going to be hard to say. It will be hard to hear but we must accept the fact that its done and nothing can be changed".

Kevin laughed nervously. "Dad you're starting to scare me just tell me".

John took a deep breath and then told him.

"Its your mother. She was found dead an hour ago".

Kevin broke down.

The tears flowed and yet John never showed any emotion.

He stood over his son and never even offered a hug.

"This is life Kevin. You have to start dealing with things like this long before they happen…"

"Can't you just shut up. You've just told me my mum's dead, your wife, and all you can do is stand there and lecture me about how this is life. Have a heart you cold-hearted bastard".

Kevin left the room and John broke down.

He knew he had done the right thing in showing his son that these were the rules of life.

He went to his phone and dialled in a number, still wiping his tears.

"Neville, I need you to do a job for me. Find my wife's killer and do it fast".

7:40

Chloe left her desk and went to find some privacy so that she could call Jack and find out where he was with Marie.

Little did she know she was being followed.

She looked around and then called Jack who immediately answered.

"Jack where are you? I'm being watched 24/7 here and Coleman wants you back here and under control. He doesn't like the fact that you're still working and you're chasing Nina. He needs her alive."

"Chloe I know. Right now I'm following a helicopter in which the terrorist who knows where the bombs are is flying in. I've still got Marie and I also had to get Kate. Track this phone call and you should get the helicopter and where it's going. You have to track it or else we may lose this guy and everything he knows."

"Ok Jack, stay on the line."

Chloe walked back towards her desk but was stopped by Coleman.

"Come with me Miss O Brian."

Chloe pulled him of her arm. "Excuse me? What have I done?"

"On the phone to Jack Bauer and working behind my back. I don't like people who sneak and that means you're out of the game."

"You can't do that. You're not even in charge here and right now I'm helping Jack catch the people behind this."

"Security," Coleman shouted out.

2 guards came and took Chloe by the arms.

"Lead her out of the building. Anymore commotion and you'll be put into holding."

The guards held tighter and started to lead her away.

"Listen. Jack will tell you. He's on the phone just now. Start tracking him and…"

Coleman grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "Mr Bauer?"

No answer came.

"Seems Mr Bauer has bailed on you. Take her away."

"He must be in trouble. Just find him and you find the terrorists," she managed to shout before she was taken to the door.

"Valentina. Make sure Miss O Brian's things are delivered to her house tomorrow," Coleman ordered before walking away.

Valentina nodded and kept clicking at her computer.

7:50

Jack's car lay flipped over with burning flames.

The helicopter circled round again and started firing bullets into the grass around it.

Jack jumped up and started firing back when the helicopter had turned.

His bullets done nothing and the helicopter swirled round and fired another missle.

Jack flung himself down hill and rolled down as the dust and flames came close to hitting him.

He lay low under the bushes and watched as the helicopter flew off.

"Dammit," he whispered and stood up.

He looked around and then saw Kate lying still.

"Kate," He shouted and ran over.

He checked her pulse and she was alive.

She woke and held her head where a shard of glass was sticking out.

Jack pulled it out and she yelped.

"Jack, what happened?" she asked.

"It's ok. We got out the car in time. I just hope Chloe tracked my phone in time."

"JACK!" Kate shouted as Marie sneaked up on him with a rock.

Jack turned in time and grabbed the rock and threw a kick to Marie in the stomach.

Marie fell and held her stomach tightly.

"Kate, we got to move," Jack said and pulled her to her feet.

"You too. Get up," He told Marie while pointing his gun at her.

7:55

"Sir, a Mrs Audrey Raines to see you," Valentina said as she entered Coleman's office.

Coleman nodded and then looked up from his paper work to see the woman who had entered.

"Clark Coleman. Hi, I'm Audrey Raines from the D.O.D; I'm here to take over from your position as we have received some complaints from your workers."

Coleman's face turned red and he stood up.

"Right. So I'm ordered here to take control and when that's finally given I'm replaced again because I'm in too much control. This is a joke."

"Mr Coleman please, we are all on the same side here and…"

Audrey was cut off as the building shook and the roof caved in.

Coleman was flung forward into his computer, the electric shocks and glass killing him instantly.

Audrey fell back and was knocked unconscious as she hit her head on a brick.

The whole top of C.T.U crumbled and each floor was demolished as a bomb on each floor went off.

8:00AM


	18. 8:00AM

Hey sorry for the wait. Made a goodie to make up for it. Hope you enjoy.

8:00AM

Chloe looked in her rear mirror in horror as she saw C.T.U tumble to the ground. She quickly turned the car and drove towards the smoke and rubble left behind from the explosion.

She got out and gasped as she thought of her fellow workers.

Who had done this? She thought to herself. Who had betrayed C.T.U?

She got out her phone and called Jack.

"Bauer," Jack answered.

"Jack, its Chloe. C.T.U's just been hit. It's crumbling as we speak. Jack what will we do?"

It took Jack a minute to take in what he had just been told.

"Ok keep calm Chloe. Help the authorities clean everything up and help get survivors out. Right now Marie's our only lead into this investigation and where the bombs will go off. I'll contact you if I get anything," Jack said while he pushed Marie forward.

He hung up and spun Marie round to face him.

"You know what's just happened and you better start talking."

Marie grinned and Jack and pushed her up against a tree.

"TALK. I don't have time for games," he shouted.

Marie kept her mouth closed.

"Why do this? Who's behind it all?"

Kate came up behind Jack and touched his shoulder, making him spin round violently.

"What!" he growled.

Kate was taken a back but spoke up anyway.

"She's not going to tell us anything Jack. She was intent with taking down L.A a year ago and she still is."

Jack shook his head.

"I broke her last time I'll do it again. She is our only lead."

Marie felt round the tree for a branch and found one, breaking it off slyly while Jack and Kate argued.

She thrust it into Jack's side and pushed him to the ground. She went for a boulder and picked it up.

Kate went to Jacks side while Jack forced himself to stand up.

Marie threw the boulder, hitting Jack in the shoulder and pushing him back.

Marie went for another boulder while Kate went for Jacks gun.

She aimed it at her sister.

"Don't do it Marie. Just tell us what we need to know and everything will be…"

Marie interrupted.

"Don't give me your crap Kate. I killed dad just a few hours ago. I killed my own father so today could be a success. I am not giving you anything so you better shoot me."

Kate's hands were shaking, giving Marie the confidence to step forward.

"Kate, I don't want to hurt you but you know I will."

Kate raised her gun higher so it was pointing towards Marie's head.

"Any closer and I pull the trigger," Kate warned.

Marie smiled and kept moving closer. "You won't because I'm your sister and you need information from me."

"I don't need any information from you and my sister died a long time ago."

Kate's hands were shaking more violently.

Marie kept moving closer.

"Lower the gun Kate. Everything would be over if you clicked that trigger. L.A will be blown to pieces."

Kate closed her eyes tightly, tears dripping out as she did so.

"Marie I will," Kate whispered.

Marie was now at the barrel of the gun and she put her hands on it, lowering it.

"Kate, it's ok. It will all be over soon."

Kate looked her sister in the eyes and crumbled down.

Marie now held the gun and pointed it into her sister's skull.

Kate held her eyes shut and then grabbed Marie's legs, pushing her down. Marie fired but missed as she fell into a spiked bush. Kate grabbed the gun and fired 3 bullets into the bush. The bush was still and Kate stood up and slowly walked over to see if she had hit Marie. Sure enough Marie's lifeless body lay there.

Kate was relieved in a way but also felt a darkness over her.

She dropped the gun and ran over to the unconscious Jack.

"Jack. Jack are you ok?" She asked.

No answer came.

She felt his pulse and he was still alive.

She heard a click and turned to find Marie holding the gun and aiming at her.

Marie tried to fire again but nothing came out.

Kate held up the round and Marie realised her sister had tricked her.

Marie smiled and started to walk away, thinking she could get away.

3 bullets stopped her.

Kate stood behind and fired another one into Marie's head, finally killing her sister.

"Jack always carries a second gun," Kate whispered to herself as she fell to her knees and cried.

8:15


	19. 8:15AM

Hey sorry for the long time no post, hope your enjoying the story and please keep reviewing. Lots more twists and turns waiting for you, hope you like and enjoy the chap! Thanks.

8:15

The van carrying Barracks, Grace and Arran moved at a reasonable speed however they would have to quicken their pace if they wanted to catch up with Palmer.

"Take a left here," Barracks ordered the driver of the truck.

He turned and took the shortcut to the hospital.

"Do you think we'll catch up in time?" Grace asked.

Barracks sighed. "To be honest I don't know. Everything is screwed up today and from what we've seen so far they won't give up without a fight," he answered.

"Why though? All this pain for Keeler to become President."

Arran spoke up this time. "No, it's not Keeler. He wouldn't do something like this. I've seen the way in which he looks at Palmer. He looks at him with complete respect. From what I gathered from the attackers, it was just a complete massacre: a pointless killing rampage."

"I agree. I think this is all about power. This group of people whoever they are want to show us whose boss and whose in control. They want to show that they can take anyone out in a single bullet," Grace said.

"Well there going to have to go through a lot of bullets if they want to take this President out," Barracks commented.

The van continued driving down the ghostly road. Most roads were blocked and many companies and factories had taken the day off because of the attack of Palmer so hardly anyone would be driving anyway.

"Sir, we have a problem," the driver called into the back.

"What is it?" replied Barracks.

"The road up ahead is blocked but not by our people. There dressed in black and carrying automatic rifles, sir what will I do."

"Cant you just run them over?"

"No, there are cars as well. The whole road is blocked."

Barracks paused to think and then answered "Stop here."

The van came to a stop and Barracks opened the back doors, stepping out.

He peered round the door and saw the dark figures standing in front of 2 black Mercedes. Grace also stepped out with 2 agents, leaving Arran behind.

"What now?" Grace asked.

Barracks loaded up his machine gun and spun round the door, giving Grace her answer.

30 bullets streamed out as he fired at the men. He caught some but around 10 were left standing.

Grace took the other side with her handgun and fired, catching 1 of them in the head.

The men fired back and burst the tires of the van.

The 2 agents with Barracks turned round and fired, 1 of them being killed.

"Were not going to be able to take them out. We need a better plan."

1 of the Mercedes suddenly revved up and turned so it was facing the van. It sped forward and rammed into the front of the van, impaling the driver before he could get out.

The van lurched backwards, throwing Arran out and knocking the remaining agent out.

"Dammit," Barracks shouted.

He grabbed a round and reloaded his gun before turning round again and firing.

Grace joined him after helping Arran back into the van.

The men in black came forward and finally surrounded Barracks, Grace and Arran who all had no ammo left.

They were dragged to the side of the road, along with the unconscious agent.

Barracks watched in horror as the unconscious agent came around and was then shot in the head.

They moved the gun to Grace's head and were about to fire when the van exploded.

Arran pulled out his knife and stabbed the man that was holding him from behind. Barracks head butted his attacker and grabbed his gun, quickly shooting the remaining men until only the one holding Grace was left alive.

"Put the gun down or she's dead," he shouted at Barracks.

Grace closed her teary eyes and nodded for Barracks to shoot him.

Barracks declined and dropped his weapon.

The man took his gun away from Grace's head and pointed it at Barracks, shooting him twice in the shoulder.

Arran ducked down into the grass and rolled down holding a machine gun close.

Barracks coughed up blood as the man in black came up and was about to finish him.

Arran peeked up and fired, killing him.

Arran then dragged himself up to where Barracks lay.

"You ok?" he asked.

Barracks smiled.

"The president is under attack, I'm lying here dying and terrorists are slowly but surely taking over America, apart from that I'm good. How's Grace?"

Arran looked around but couldn't see her.

"I don't know. Everything happened so fast, I didn't see what happened to her."

Arran helped up Barracks and after looking for Grace, grabbed a couple of weapons and headed off to the remaining Mercedes, thinking Grace had run off.

"Hey nice trick leaving the grenade in the van," Barracks commented as they got into the car and continued there drive to save the president of the United States.

Grace peered from behind a tree and spoke into her phone.

"There on their way."

8:30


	20. 8:30AM

Hey hope you enjoy the end of 8:00AM. Please keep reviewing and i'll keep writing, thanks!

8:30

The sound of screams echoed through Michelle's head as she awoke under a pile of rubble.

The guards taking her to Tony looked like they were both dead and the medical room where Tony had just been brought into was pitch black.

"Tony," Michelle called out.

No answer came.

Michelle pulled herself up and tried to feel her way around, a small fire her only light.

A wall behind her crumbled, causing the fire to go out.

Michelle tripped and dug her palms into the sharp stones that lay beneath her.

She held her screams in and got up again.

Smoke and dust made things harder and she began to cough. Her eyes watered as she desperately kept blinking them, trying to adjust to the darkness. Her hands found a pole and she grabbed onto it.

The ground she stood on suddenly gave way and Michelle grabbed hold of the pole tighter.

Light burst through the hole, blinding Michelle's eyes.

After a few seconds, she managed to look down and could see the large drop that if she fell, would surely kill her. She kept a tight grip on the pole and tried to pull herself up however the blood and sweat layered on her hands made it trickier and she began to slip. Her finger muscles clamped tighter and she pulled all her weight up, only to bring the pole down.

Michelle plummeted down the gap and screamed as she fell on top of her arm, breaking it.

As she lay there in pain, she thought back to last night.

She thought back to the meal her and Tony had shared and then when Tony had proposed.

She wished that she had said yes at the time and maybe things would have been different.

The thoughts of the last few years of her life spun round her head.

Her joining C.T.U, her brother's kidnap, when she joined the terrorist organisation, everything flashed through her memory.

She closed her eyes, her breath became slower and she fell into a deep sleep which even she didn't know if she would wake up from.

8:40

Chase looked around at what looked like a normal family living room.

He was bound to a chair in the corner of the room.

The TV was on and the music channel blaring out.

Chase tried to break himself free but then stopped as a woman entered.

"Ah you're awake. I hope Darren never woke you up with the TV," she declared.

She was medium height, slim with light brown, straight hair and sea blue eyes. She wore a green cardigan with a medium length skirt and high heels. She looked to be around 30 and a housewife.

"Who are you? What is all this about?"

The woman walked over and turned the TV off.

"Mr Edmunds you were brought here for a very important job. I work for an organisation named Scorned, who help woman become more powerful. We are becoming bigger and bigger and our plans have already been put into motion."

"What are you talking about? What plans?"

"President Palmer's attack. All a diversion. Catherine Keeler, the president's wife, helped fund our group however she got too much into the power thing. That's why she was killed. Everything to do with the presidency is a cover up to what our real plans are, which you will have a big part in."

Chase shook his head. "No way. I'm not a traitor and who in there right mind would think I would work for you after you killed my girlfriend, not to mention to cause pain and suffering to people."

The woman laughed.

"Chase, every single human being has a bit of evil in them. It's the ability to control that evil which is really the difficult part. Sometimes the evil comes out when their life is in danger or when a loved ones life is in danger. Your girlfriend was killed and I am giving you the chance to kill her killer."

Chase was confused and didn't want to fall into her trap.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It's simple. Our organisation's main target is a man named Tariq Sacha, a Middle Eastern politician with great contacts and even greater power. It's a simple revenge plan. He uses woman as slaves but most of all he has our leaders sister captive. The woman of America have joined up and given there money to our leader to pay for a nuclear weapon to kill Tariq. We need someone to transport the weapon to Mexico where he is over for business, with our leaders sister. We need an agent and since Michelle Dessler betrayed us, it's up to you."

Chase's head was still sore and it was made worse as he thought hard about what he had just been told.

"I can't."

The woman smiled and walked over to Chase.

"You must be thinking why should I work for someone I know nothing about and not get anything in return, not mentioning it's an all woman organisation, where do I, a man, come in. We have nothing against men. It's the way in which we are treated by them. Therefore we have started using men to fight for us, while we sit back and make sure everything goes to plan. These men only have hope, were giving you something more. Not only closure, but a complete new life. Things in L.A may turn for the worse with the Palmer attack and it is a big risk but we believe you will do the right thing."

Chase looked at her with hatred and laughed.

"You're a complete psycho. It won't stop at Tariq, this group Scorned, won't stop until every man is turned into a slave. It won't work."

"That's where you're wrong. It will stop with Tariq. We only need 1 little bomb."

"What about the thousands of woman in Mexico, you'll kill all of them when you could stop this man with one bullet."

The woman was starting to lose her patience and called out the name "Darren" to enter the room.

"Mr Edmunds yes, many woman will die, but it's not only Tariq, its his closest men, his wife raping brothers. All of them will be killed with a single click and Scorned can relax until another power hungary man tries to control us."

Who Chase assumed to be Darren, entered the room.

He was tall with slick black hair and his eyes were white meaning he was blind. He wore complete black and never spoke.

"What about your leader's sister, you'll kill her."

"Not if she and the others are rescued first. A team will be on there way very soon from your government to rescue them as a threat of 3 nuclear weapons going off is told to them. Mr Edmunds we have one of the most dangerous terrorists to ever walk this earth and he has nothing to lose."

Chase looked at the woman and then back at Darren.

"Make your choice. Kill Kim's killer, or watch as he walks away."

"Who is Kim's killer?" Chase asked.

The woman paused and thought about telling him.

"He found it easier to kill Kim than he did to kill you. Must be a family thing."

Chase's heart stopped as he new she was talking about his brother. His brother had killed Kim. Why? What was all this about? Was she lying? Was this all some lie for a much bigger plan? Chase tried to think things through and then looked up at the clock.

"Times up," the woman said.

Darren knocked Chase out with one blow.

"Take him to the car," she ordered him.

She picked up her cell and called Nina.

"What is it?" Nina answered.

"Chase won't do it. What now?"

"Me and Jackson our on our way to the 2nd base. America will suffer and Tariq will be killed, with or without Mr Edmunds help. If he won't deliver the bomb there, Tariq will be brought here, don't worry yourself Olivia, everything will go to plan."

She hung up on Olivia and looked over at Jackson who was sitting comfortably on a sofa.

"Aren't you afraid this Scorned group will find out what you've done and kill you?" Jackson asked calmly.

Nina walked over and stood over him.

"Why would I be scared when I have the most dangerous man on my side?"

Jackson grinned and stood up and kissed her.

"I've missed you Nina."

9:00AM


	21. 9:00AM

Hey, sorry not updated in a while, so busy. Hope you enjoy the chap and please review, thanks.

9:00AM

"Michelle," a voice called out.

Michelle never stirred.

Rocks tumbled down as Tony made his way through the rubble.

He shouted out again, "Michelle."

He dragged his limp leg, from when Nina shot him, and made his way over to Michelle.

He bent down and checked for a pulse.

"Please, Michelle," he whispered.

She still had a pulse but it was fading fast.

Tony looked up and could see the roof slowly crumbling. They had little than 2 minutes, maybe less, to get out from under the roof.

Tony picked Michelle up and made his way to the door as quickly as possible. Sure enough the roof gave way and fell above just as Tony barged through the door with Michelle.

Other agents and doctors on the other side ran to their aid.

They took Michelle to an ambulance, leaving Tony shouting her name.

9:10

"Jack. Hey Jack?" Kate said with trembling lips as Jack came around.

"What happened? Where's Marie?"

Kate took a moment to answer him, scared at what he would do.

"She's… She's dead Jack," she finally answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked sternly.

"She was going to kill you or get away; I had to do something and…"

Jack interrupted her with his shouts of "Dammit. Dammit. Kate she was the only lead and right now we have nothing."

Kate was shaking but stood up to him. "Do you think all this is easy for me? I just killed my sister. I didn't want to but that was the last resort. You may not have a lead but right now I don't care."

Jack had lost his temper and nearly smacked Kate but managed to restrain himself and hit into the ground. His eyes poured with tears as he lay on the grass and gave up.

Kate stood above him, herself crying.

After a minute or so she bent down and touched his shoulder.

"Jack…I'm sorry."

He never replied.

"Jack?" She tried again, getting an answer out of him.

"I can't do this anymore. Everyone I love ends up getting hurt and the 2 most important people in my life are dead, all because of my job. I lost my daughter only a few hours ago. That's her gone forever and all I wanted was to stop this from happening to anyone else, but I can't. Nothing can stop these people; nothing can stop my worst enemy."

Kate looked into Jack's cold, dreary eyes, seeing only pain and suffering.

He wanted to end this, and Kate knew she could help.

9:20

Barracks couldn't stop thinking about Grace.

"Where the hell did she go Arran? She just disappeared."

"To be honest Colin, when these situations occur, you never know how people are going to react. She may have seemed strong on the outside, but on the inside she was full of fear. She'll be fine, right now we have to concentrate on the president."

Barracks nodded but didn't agree with Arran.

Nothing added up. She didn't seem like the person to run away. She wasn't the person that would run away from fear. She hadn't before.

Barracks thoughts were disrupted as Arran prodded him.

"Look," he said while pointing up ahead.

Barracks slowed the car to a stop and looked at where Arran was pointing.

A fire was blazing from a car and a group of homeless people were gathered around it.

"What do we do?" Arran asked.

Barracks grabbed a gun from the backseat and loaded it up.

"Get around the problem."

He got out and shouted out,

"We work for the F.B.I and Secret Service, everyone move out of the way."

The tramps turned and opened their browned coats to reveal machine guns.

All 6 of them fired at once, making Barracks duck back into the car. He stamped his foot down and drove backwards, and then revved the engine, warning he was coming forward.

"What are you doing?" Arran asked.

"Giving these tramps a home."

With that he drove forward at full speed, the bullets of the attacker's guns smashing through the window. The car hit one of the attackers and managed to keep going until Barracks and Arran both jumped out as the grey smoke from the bonnet warned them.

The car swerved on its own accord and smashed into a wall, blowing up.

The tramps came running up, each getting killed as Arran and Barracks hid in the grass and shot them.

Barracks run out of ammo and as the remaining one ran up to Arran, Barracks ran up behind and pushed him to the ground. He twisted his wrist and pushed his face into the ground.

"Who do you work for?" Barracks commanded.

"No one. We were given guns by these men and told to stop anyone that came through. We had nothing to lose," he wept.

Barracks let go and went to help up Arran. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

The tramp pulled out a knife and ran towards them just as Barracks swung round and kicked the knife out of his hand, and threw a kick into his neck, breaking it.

9:30

Next Time on 24-

Michelle's heart starts to fail.

Nina and Jackson put their plan into motion.

Chase escapes but at what cost.

The woman behind Scorned is revealed.

Chloe finds out who the traitor is in C.T.U.


	22. 9:30AM

Sorry for not posting in such a long time. Been busy and also writing an Alias story so yeah. Please read and review and keep me going, thanks.

9:30

Nina clicked the details into the computer and waited for the data to appear. Jackson stood behind her and whispered the codes of the nuclear weapons into her ear. All 3 had been set and were ready to explode if Nina and Jackson's demands weren't met.

Jackson flipped open his phone and dialled in the number Nina told him.

He waited and then an answer came.

"Hello, you've reached the Presidential office, how can I help?"

"Put me through to President Keeler immediately," Jackson replied.

The secretary paused and then put the phone on hold.

A few seconds later a man answered.

"This is Henry Paulson, Head of security, who may I ask is talking?"

Jackson sighed and then answered, "This is Daniel Jackson, keeper of 3 nuclear weapons placed around L.A. I would like to talk to the president of the untied states about how much will be put into my bank account."

"We do not negotiate with terrorists."

Jackson laughed and left Paulson scared with his words, "the money or America, your choice" in which Jackson then hung up.

Nina smiled and Jackson bent down and kissed her.

"Everything's running to smoothly, I feel like someone should be stopping us," Jackson said with a grin.

Nina stopped smiling and turned back to her computer screen. "Don't get to calm, Jack Bauer's still alive." J

ackson rubbed Nina's shoulder and twiddled her hair in his fingers, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Miss Myers, it is Miss isn't it?"

"I prefer Ms, makes it more mysterious," Nina answered.

"Well MS Myers, leave Mr Bauer to me. I've dealt with some men in my time, all of them strong willed and strong muscle wise."

Nina thought back to when she coldly shot Teri Bauer, something she wished now she hadn't.

"Don't underestimate Jack Bauer. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but hell hath no fury like Jack."

9:40

Chase woke in the back of a car, Darren in the driving seat and Olivia in the passengers seat. His hands and feet were tied tight and he could hardly move.

He thought quickly and thrust his feet up, smashing the side window in the back.

Olivia turned and he swung his feet round and smacked her in the face. He then kicked Darren, making the car swerve and smash into a wall.

Chase took a hold of a piece of glass and cut the rope binding him.

Olivia got out with a pistol and aimed in the back seat just when the door swung open and whacked her in the stomach. Chase rolled out and he jumped forward, cutting Olivia's hand. The pistol dropped and Chase quickly grabbed it.

He looked over at the car and could see Darren was pinned in the driver's seat as his door was up against the wall.

Olivia kicked Chase in the stomach and tried to grab the pistol. A struggle ensued as both Chase and Olivia tried to get a hold of the gun. Eventually Olivia dug her nails into Chase's arm and then aimed the gun at Chase's stomach. Chase tried to move it in time however Olivia fired. Chase fell to the ground, his stomach bleeding badly.

Olivia stood over him holding the gun, reloading it and ready to fire again. She aimed at his head and was about to fire when a bullet pierced through her shoulder.

Chase looked on as a woman walked up behind Olivia and then fired another shot into her head, killing her.

"Mr Edmunds?" she asked.

Chase never replied but winced as the pain became unbearable.

"I believe you are Mr Edmunds, my name is Carly Mammonds, most famous for being behind the Scorned organisation. You play a big part Chase, as does your brother."

She signalled behind her in which a man with shades sat in the driver's seat. He got out and walked over.

"Yo bro," he grinned.

He bent down and picked up Chase and hauled him over his shoulder, taking him to the car.

Carly aimed the gun at the car with Darren in and fired, blowing it up.

9:50

Chloe saw Tony in the crowd of the injured and squeezed through to get to him.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked.

Tony looked up, his face plain apart from his eyebrows which pointed downwards.

"Any word from Michelle?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"No, not yet. She's still in critical condition and may not make it, not that I'm putting a bleak perspective on things."

Tony ignored her and stood up, realising it was a mistake after his sides started to ache. He held his sides and tried to walk but failed as he fell to his knees.

"You should be resting," suggested Chloe as she helped him to his feet.

He pushed her away and continued trying to walk to the ambulance where Michelle lay.

Chloe tried to go to him again but stopped as someone grabbed her by her arm. She turned to see Valentina standing there.

"What is it?"

"Where's Jack Bauer?" she asked in her Persian accent.

"I don't know, don't you think there are more important things to deal with?"

Valentina revealed her weapon and made sure Chloe could see it.

"Mr Bauer's location."

Chloe never did anything but stare at the weapon.

"Now!" Valentina shouted.

Chloe thought quickly and barged forward into Valentina. She tried to grab the gun but Valentina was a professional. She kicked Chloe and then, grabbing her hair, pushed her to the ground.

"Chloe O Brian, blew up C.T.U, she's a traitor." She called out.

Everyone looked around and saw Chloe lying on the ground with Valentina pointing the gun at her head.

"Don't listen to her. She blew up C.T.U, she's the traitor. I can prove it."

Valentina's hand shook as she tried to figure out whether to shoot her or to shoot herself. What if Chloe could give her away? Everything Scorned had worked for would go down the drain.

All the agents had aimed there weapons at both Chloe and Valentina. Chapelle stepped forward and told Valentina to lower her weapon.

She never moved and squeezed her finger on the trigger quickly.

An agent was quicker and caught her in the shoulder, bringing her down.

A group of agents went and arrested Chloe and Valentina, Chapelle commenting that they could have done without this.

Valentina knew her plan had worked as she was taken to the ambulance.

Michelle Dessler lay there, silent, almost dead.

She was placed next to Michelle but her wound not treated as there were more important and more injured people out there.

Valentina took this opportunity and grabbed Michelle's wires, pulling them out.

Michelle's machine beeped, signalling her heart had stopped.

10:00AM


	23. 10:00AM

Hey sorry not posted in a while, also writing an Alias story so been a bit busy. I've also made a big desicion regarding some characters and there lives. Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks.

10:00AM

"Goodbye Miss Dessler," Valentina whispered as she stood over the dying Michelle.

She was suddenly violently thrust back as Tony grabbed her hair. He kicked her in the shoulder where she had been shot and then went to resuscitate Michelle.

He pushed his palm down on her chest and kept beating down.

No sign of life came from Michelle.

He beat down harder, his tears dripping onto his pale hands.

Valentina looked up at him while holding her shoulder in pain.

She tried to make a run but was stopped as 2 agents grabbed her.

Tony kept hitting down on Michelle's chest but nothing changed.

"Please Michelle, I…." he paused and broke down, hitting down one last time.

Michelle burst up, full of life.

She coughed and then fell back, looking into Tony's eyes.

"Tony…" she said with a raspy voice.

He held her face and kissed her, never wanting to let go. H

e stopped and she told him "yes."

"Yes what?" Tony asked.

"I'll be your wife," she replied.

Tony smiled while crying.

2 shots were heard outside and Valentina suddenly appeared. She aimed the gun at Michelle but Tony dived in front of the bullet.

"TONY," Michelle shouted.

Valentina tried to shoot another time but an agent grabbed her and shoved her down.

Michelle got out of bed and then collapsed down.

She held onto Tony's hand, mumbling his name.

Tony held onto his bleeding chest, thinking of Michelle as he closed his eyes.

Michelle shook her head in frustration and held Tony's hand more tightly.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear as his heart slowly but surely stopped.

She cried into his shoulder and then brought out the rings that Tony had shown her earlier from his pocket. She placed one on her finger and the other on Tony's.

Not even death could separate them.

Before Michelle could breathe her last breath, a helicopter from above fired a missile.

It swerved through the sky and plummeted into the top of the ambulance.

It exploded with great force, killing the agents and doctors that stood around it.

Chloe looked in horror as the flames engulfed the area, and the people around it.

The helicopter fired again, this time blowing up a car.

Valentina broke from the agents grip and ran through the crowds.

She managed to grab a gun and began shooting agents around her.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," she screamed, killing as many people as she could.

She saw Chapelle and fired, catching him in the ear.

She ducked down and fired as many bullets as she could into people's legs.

She then stood up and made a run for it as the helicopter blew more innocent people to dust.

10:15

Jack picked up his cell as he and Kate sat next to a river.

"Bauer," he answered.

"Jack it's Chloe. CTU is under attack from this Scorned group. Jack they've killed hundreds of agents and I'm not sure but I think Tony and Michelle are dead as well," a scared Chloe shouted down the phone.

"What! Chloe where are you?"

"I'm in a car but everything is crazy down here. It's a full blown massacre."

Jack stood up and started walking towards a road, Kate following him.

"Try and stay calm and try and get everyone together. I'll be there in 5,"

"Hurry Jack, they're not going to stop,"

Chloe's line went dead and Jack looked on in hatred as smoke rose from CTU. His eye's narrowed and he began to sweat, tightening his fists. He started to sprint towards CTU, one thing on his mind.

"Jack, what's happening?" Kate shouted as she caught up with him.

"Scorned's just attacked CTU and they're killing everyone off. I'm ending this now," Jack answered, running at full speed down the road towards the blackened smoke, towards the death of one of CTU's best agents.

10:25

Palmer woke and looked around at the masked figuires surrounding him.

"What's happening, where am I?" he asked with a musky voice.

One man spoke to him with a Russian accent.

"Mr Palmer, great things you have done. Better things we will do."

Palmer was confused and didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you going to do?"

The man walked up and grabbed Palmer's jaw.

"Kill the Americans that so desire to kill us. You President Palmer have cause much pain to my country and to my woman."

Palmer looked behind the man as a woman stepped up behind him and stabbed him, ripping the knife up so it dislodged his spine.

"Thank you Mr Durban for that brilliant introduction. I am Carly Mammonds and you Mr Palmer, are going to kill a Mr Tariq Sacha by letting me deliver a nuclear weapon to Mexico. If not, my contact Daniel Jackson will set off 3 nuclear weapons in your country. Which do you chose, the death of a few evil men, or a million innocent ones. You decide."

10:30

Ok I know it was risky killing off Tony AND Michelle but I was going to kill one of them and then I figuired, they've gone through a rough time and they still love each other so what the hell, let them die together. This is also my version of Season 3 so 4 and 5 havent happened and well I didnt want Tony and Michelle going through the divorce. Anyway yeah from now it's Jack Bauer in VERY dangerous mode as he is mad to the brim with Tony, Michelle and Kim all dead. Be warned terrorists, it's going to be a bumpy ride.


	24. 10:30AM

Hey, sorry not posted in a while and please keep reading and reviewing.

10:30

"Well, which do you chose?" Carly asked while pacing around Palmer who was tightly tied to a chair.

"I will not negotiate with terrorists. This has nothing to do with America or me, why involve me?"

"It has everything to do with you. You met with Tariq and signed an agreement with him to kill off the group of woman who join against him. You gave him that power."

Palmer shook his head. "I did no such thing. I have never met the man in my life."

"Well then, get me into Mexico with the weapon and you'll have saved the people of America."

"And what about the people of Mexico, thousands will die if you set of a nuclear weapon there so why?"

Carly got frustrated and slashed Palmer's cheek with a blade, making him wince.

"Listen Mr President, he has my sister and I am getting her out. Tariq's lands stretch so far, hardly any innocent people would be killed. I am willing to take those chances."

Palmer stared coldly into Carly's eyes and then bowed his head.

"I won't do it," he said under his breath.

Carly smiled and bent down to his level. "Fine, you can watch your people die then."

She stood and signalled to one of her woman to take Palmer away.

As the woman came over, gunshots could be heard from outside.

Carly whipped out a pistol and ran for the back door, closely followed by 2 other woman.

The rest of about 7 aimed at the front door and waited for it to be opened.

Carly jumped into a car with 2 of her associates and drove off fast.

"What about Palmer?" One of them asked.

Carly looked in her mirror and answered, "He's made his decision and I've made mine."

The front door burst open and a grenade was thrown in. The woman tried to run but most were killed by the blast.

Arran and Barracks entered and then saw Palmer's body lying on the ground.

"Please tell me we didn't just kill the president," Barracks wheezed out, looking at Palmer's lifeless body.

There fears were put to rest as Palmer coughed and moved. Arran went down to his side while Barracks covered him.

"Sir it's Arran Pierce, me and Commander Barracks are here to get you out of here,"

Palmer smiled with his eyes closed as the smoke had gotten into them.

"About time," he quipped.

Arran gave a quick smiled himself and then hauled Palmer up. They made their way through the back door while Barracks finished off the remaining woman.

As Barracks made his way out, a bullet caught him in the leg and brought him down.

He turned and tried to fire but realised he was out of ammo.

He saw his shooter.

"Grace, why?"

Grace Parks walked over from behind a table, her gun aimed in between his eyes.

"I believe in something which you would never understand. I'm sorry, I really did like you."

She cocked the gun and was about to fire when Barracks brought out another grenade, his finger on the release.

"Shoot me and you die as well," Barracks warned.

Grace was hesitant but still kept her finger on the trigger.

"I've nothing to live for anyway," she said and tried to squeeze the trigger, the fear of death not letting her.

"Pull it then. One or 2 of us are going to die. You chose."

Grace's eyes began to water and her hand started to shake.

"You coward. Pull the trigger." Barracks shouted.

Grace's hand shook more and then she dropped the gun.

"I can't die," she cried, making a run for the door.

Barracks was about to throw the grenade but realised she wasn't worth it and pulled himself up, the grenade still in tact.

He went to the backdoor and went out to follow Arran and Palmer, while Grace ran for her life.

10:40

Jack looked in horror as the remains of CTU lay crumbled on the ground, its employees scattered around. There was no sign of Tony or Michelle however he saw an injured Chapelle in the group of bodies.

He ran over and picked him up.

"What happened? Where's Chloe?" Jack asked while ripping his shirt for Chapelle's bleeding ear.

"What does it look like Bauer, we were attacked. I don't know who by but Valentina, an agent from Division who came with Clark Coleman was involved."

"Where's Clark now?"

"I don't know and I don't care Jack. For all we know he was involved as well. We need a bigger medical team down here now," Chapelle spluttered.

"Ok," Jack turned to Kate, "Try and find Chloe. We'll need to get in contact with the armed forces to get down here, we can't have another attack."

Kate nodded and went to look for Chloe.

Jack layed Chapelle down and went to look for survivors when Chapelle grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me. I was lucky to have survived but if they come back I might not be so…" he was cut off as a bullet smacked straight into his head.

Jack ducked down and drew his weapon, looking for the shooter.

He couldn't see anyone but they were still here.

"Kate," he shouted out while hiding in between the bodies.

No answer came.

"Dammit," he whispered.

He looked up again and another bullet was shot, hitting a dead agent's arm and spraying blood.

Jack leaped up and ran to hide behind a slab of rock, diving down before the 3rd bullet hit.

"JACK," Kate screamed.

Jack closed his eyes and couldn't believe what was happening. He turned round the corner slightly and saw Kate being held hostage by a woman.

"Come out Mr Bauer, we do not want to kill you or your girlfriend," Valentina shouted out.

Jack thought quickly and came out, not before hiding a gun behind in his trousers and then dropped another gun, making it look like he was weapon less. He was ready to fire.

Valentina edged forward, her gun pressed into Kate's back.

"Mr Bauer all we need from you is to help save the president. He has been taken hostage by 2 men and they are threatening to kill him," Valentina shouted out.

"Why should I believe you?" Jack shouted back.

"Because it's your president, you have a history of saving his life."

"Why have you caused so much pain and destruction just to get me to help you?"

"Well if you want the truth, CTU was solving the case much too fast and everyone needs to be here to help, especially when there are still terrorists about, killing the innocent."

Jack bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes tightly. "Of course, it's all a set up," he said to himself.

"Why me?" he then shouted out.

"You want the simple answer Mr Bauer, a contact of mine said you were the best agent of CTU and your history of saving America is very impressive."

Jack knew somehow her contact was Nina. If Jack found her again, he would be the last face she would ever see.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just let her go and stop the killing."

Valentina grinned and then pushed Kate to the ground.

"Deal," she said.

Jack pulled out his gun and shot her in the chest. She fell to the ground and Jack ran over. She coughed up blood but Jack didn't care: as long as she was still alive.

He grabbed her neck and strangled her.

"Who do you work for? Tell me everything very fast or I swear I'll break your neck."

Valentina gasped for breath but didn't give anything away.

"Tell me," he shouted, his grip tightening.

Valentina began to turn red and then Jack let go, giving her a second before he grabbed her neck again.

"Talk,"

Valentina held her neck and then spat at Jack.

"Make me," she croaked.

Jack grabbed her neck again and pounded her head against the floor.

He let go and said "Talk," again.

She lay on the ground, not saying anything.

He was about to do it again when Kate called out "Stop! Please Jack your going to kill her."

"Then I'll kill her. She's caused too much pain today, she deserves to know what it feels like," he coldly said.

While Jack had talked to Kate, Valentina had grabbed a piece of glass and she then thrust up into Jack's throat.

Jack fell back, holding his bleeding neck.

"Not such a good agent," Valentina croaked while smiling.

Kate bent down to Jack, screaming as the blood poured out Jack's neck. She ripped some shirt and tied it around the wound with Jack's help.

Valentina began to crawl away, Kate not giving any notice to her.

Valentina pulled herself up and began to limp away.

"Stop her," spluttered Jack as blood dripped out his mouth as well as his neck.

Kate grabbed Jack's gun and aimed at Valentina, shouting "Don't move."

Valentina turned and smiled. "Shoot me then," she said.

Kate looked at Jack who nodded.

She then looked at Valentina and squeezed the trigger.

Nothing.

She squeezed again and still nothing.

Valentina held up the bullets and then dropped them in between the rocks and bricks.

"Hard luck," she said before limping off.

Kate looked frantically for a gun but couldn't see one. She grabbed a brick and threw it but missed.

Valentina looked up as she heard the helicopter return to pick her up.

The noise of the helicopter blades as it came down drowned the noise of a driving car. When Valentina did hear the car she turned just in time to be smacked in the stomach as the car rammed into her. She was flung back and with one last cough of blood, died instantly.

Curtis Manning got out of the passenger seat and fired at the descending helicopter with his machine gun, making it swerve and finally bringing it down as it crashed into the ground and exploded.

Chloe got out of the drivers seat and looked in horror at Valentina's dead body.

She then ran over to Kate and Jack.

"Jack!" she said shocked as she saw his bleeding neck.

"Don't worry; I got help and Secretary of Defense James Heller has sent his best men along with his army contacts. Everything will be fine Jack."

Jack looked at Chloe who began to fade away and then at Kate who also began to disappear right in front of him.

He tried to talk but he had spoken his last words.

He closed his eyes and thought of him, Teri and Kim altogether again.

His happy life: the life he wanted, the life he needed.

11:00AM

Hey well i've not decided whether to keep going for another 13 hours whether I should wrap it up pretty soon. It's quite hard to write and well i'm not gettin much feedback. Thank you though to all those who have stayed faithful. I thank you as you have kept me going but I feel the next hour is the last and i'm going to try and wrap everything up. It's also complex to keep all the different storylines and I don't want to end up leaving things out and stuff and with exams on I don't think i'll have the time. Thank you again though.


	25. 11:00AM Final Hour for Part 1!

Well I have decided this is the last chapter. I've tried my best to cover everything in a believable way so I hope you enjoy. Part 2 will be coming soon.

11:00AM- The Final Hour

Jack reopened his eyes as he was pulled up by Curtis Manning.

"Jack Bauer can you hear me?" Curtis asked.

Jack managed to say the word "Yes", before falling unconscious again.

Curtis laid Jack down in his car and turned to Chloe and Kate.

"Come on and get in. We gotta get him to a hospital now."

Chloe and Kate moved towards the car when gunshots from behind made them fall to there knees.

Curtis ducked down and fired back at the hidden attackers. Chloe peered up from behind a rock and could see a woman and man making there way towards them.

Jackson fired his oozy again at Curtis, missing him and blowing the metal off of the car. Nina walked behind Jackson, a handgun held tightly in her hand and ready to finish Jack off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jackson asked, his oozy raised high and blowing away the rocks around where Curtis lay crouched.

"I'm positive. Jack needs to be taken care of."

"What if they have back-up?"

"Then we get out by stating you can blow 3 nuclear weapons up in under 2 seconds."

"It's to risky, we can't blow them from here and…"

Nina stopped him mid sentence by firing at a rock next to his foot, making him jump.

"What the…"

"Listen Jackson, if Jack Bauer is not killed then he will stop us. We need to stop him while he's weak. Finish what Scorned set out to do."

Jackson looked at Nina and found himself wanting to pull the trigger on her. She controlled him, just like they had done in the mental asylum. He wanted free.

He turned and was about to blow Nina down when a bullet swiped through his chest.

Nina ducked down and looked up at the sniper from a helicopter.

Jackson stumbled about until a second bullet from the sniper put him out completely.

Neville Flanders reloaded his weapon and fired a third bullet into Jackson's head to make sure.

Neville then radioed in to Keeler. "Sir, we have taken out Mr Jackson. Would you like me to take out Nina Myers?"

President John Keeler sat in his chair, thinking about the confrontation him and his son had had earlier.

"Yes, take her out."

Keeler didn't even care anymore.

He was falling to pieces and knew that Charles Logan would take over from him.

Neville aimed the sniper down again but could no longer see Nina.

"Damm we lost her," he said to his co pilot.

"Keep looking," came the reply.

By this time, Chloe, Kate and Curtis were all in the car and on the way to the nearest hospital.

Curtis backed the car up and began to drive when Nina stepped in front of the car and shot an array of bullets into the windscreen. Curtis swerved the car but crashed, knocking himself out.

Nina opened the door but was to slow as Chloe kicked her as she did so.

Kate was currently trapped in the passenger seat and started to panic as she smelt gas.

Chloe grabbed a gun and tried to shoot Nina but wasn't fast enough as Nina elbowed her in the face.

Chloe fell back and smacked her head on a rock, making it bleed.

Nina bent down and picked up the gun, about to shoot Chloe when Jack tackled her to the ground.

He punched her and broke her wrist, making her let go of the gun.

"Nice try Nina," he coughed, a small amount of blood still running down his neck.

Nina head butted him and grabbed hold of her wrist with her other hand.

"I'm surprised your not dead yet Jack. Your wife and kid were so easy."

Jack was weak but pushed up, trying to break Nina's neck. Nina punched him and got up on her feet. She made a run for the gun but Jack grabbed her ankle, pulling her down. She kicked his face as he pulled himself closer and grabbed the gun. She was about to fire when Kate kicked the gun out of her hand. Nina pulled herself up and grabbed Kate's hair.

"This you're new catch Jack. Seems a bit young but whatever. I know deep in your heart I was always the one for you. Shame things didn't work out and well after Teri's death; I thought I had a chance." She smirked, pulling Kate's hair tighter.

"Every time I think about when we kissed, it makes me sick. Every time I think about when we had sex, it makes me sicker. Every time I think about when I touched you, made me want to do this."

Jack pulled out his gun and blew a hole into Nina's head, throwing her back into a wall.

Kate screamed as some blood sprayed on her and she fell onto her knees.

A smile crept on Jacks face as Nina's lifeless body slumped down the wall.

She was finally dead.

11:25

Carly looked behind her as she continued driving along the road.

"Carly, Neil's meeting us with Chase at the next turn off."

Carly half listened to her associate but thought more about how she was going to get out of her situation.

She turned the corner and a car coming the other way smashed into her.

Carly looked in horror as the driver was Chase.

She grabbed her gun and was about fire when Chase backed the car up and turned around.

She fired anyway, trying to hit Chase but missing.

"Phone Neil. Find out where he is?" She shouted to one of the woman sitting in the back.

Her question was answered as Chase rammed the back of his car into the front of Carlys and Neil's body came out of the boot.

Oil then began to drip from the bonnet of Carlys car on top of Neil's body.

Carly didn't realise this and tried to back up her car.

Before she got any further, Chase got out and fired the bullets from Neil's gun into Carlys bonnet.

Carly screamed and tried to get out but was to late.

The flames engulfed her, killing her instantly.

Neil was just awaking from being unconscious when the car blew up again and the oil set alight, burning him alive.

Chase jumped back into his car and drove towards CTU, looking in the rear mirror of the flames of corruption, burning away.

11:30

The second part will be coming soon. Feedback would be great and I am also pondering whether to kill Jack off or not so please leave reviews with your ideas. Thanks.


	26. 11:40AM Final Hour for Part 1!

Well this is the final chapter of the First half of The Love of Betrayal and I am hoping to bring the second half to you very soon. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy.

11:40

Barracks looked on as Palmer was reunited with his family.

Palmer's brother and children cried as they hugged the injured family member, all of them glad he was alive and well.

Arran Pierce walked over and patted Barracks on the back. "You did well today. You'll be remembered for saving the president's life," Arran told him, watching as a smile was found on Barracks lips.

"So will you," he replied, turning away from the happy family picture and preparing to leave.

Arran was about to stop him when a nurse found him and took him to the ambulance awaiting.

Barracks sat in an empty car and found himself crying, even though he didn't want to. He thought about everything that had happened in the day and couldn't believe what he had been through. His thoughts were dislodged as a nurse came and asked if he needed any medical help.

"No, I'm fine," he answered her.

He closed the door of the car and sat alone. He knew worse things would happen some day, but he was left with a feeling that another man would deal with them.

11:45

Grace looked behind her as she continued climbing the mountain side, rocks crumbling away under her feet. She looked down and could see police cars in the distance. She wished she hadn't gotten involved and knew they wouldn't give up the search for her. She needed to escape and fast.

As she reached the top, the side of the mountainside gave way and she tumbled down into a riverside.

The cold water hit her instantly and her heart froze. The crisp, cold water crashed against her, pushing her down the mountainside river, continuing until it reached a waterfall in which Grace plunged to her deserved death.

Not even a scream came from her cold heart as the bubbles and water drowned her, putting her to sleep instantly.

11:50

Jack reopened his dreary eyes, straining to see as they were filled with water. Kate lay next to him, rubbing her slender fingers against his cheek.

Chloe had gotten Curtis out just as Neville Flanders landed.

Neville jumped out and handed Curtis his phone.

"It's the president of the United States asking who's in charge," Neville told Curtis.

Curtis nodded and spoke. "This is agent Curtis Manning, Head of Special Ops,"

"What's the situation down there Agent Manning?" President Keeler asked.

"Not good. Most CTU agents have been killed, not to mention many injured and there could even be more people trapped inside."

"Right, more man power is on the way. I also have Secretary of Defence James Heller with me just now asking about the status of his daughter, Audrey Raines."

Curtis looked around at Chloe and Kate.

"I'm sorry sir nothing yet."

"Thank you Agent Manning for keeping things under control."

"Just doing my duty Mr President," Curtis replied very proudly.

President Keeler was about to ask to be put back onto Neville when his son, Kevin, entered the room.

"Tell Neville he's in charge of the situation," and with that Keeler hung up.

"Kevin I…"

"Don't Dad. I know how much pressure you're under just now with the attacks and everything and so I came to apologise about my behaviour earlier and…"

This time Keeler interrupted his son. "Don't, Kevin. The way I acted earlier disgusted me, I couldn't even imagine how it must have made you feel. I'm sorry, it's alright to cry, especially when someone you've loved so much is taken away from you. Right now though I need to show this country how strong I am in leading the American people to safety and show the terrorists that whatever they may do, I am not afraid of them."

Kevin looked at his father proudly and with respect, now realising his father was in fact President of the United States.

11:55

The back up team arrived and began to clean up the mess left behind by the group Scorned.

"Any leads yet on who was behind it all?" Curtis asked one of the agents that had recently arrived.

"We received Intel about 10 minutes ago from a CTU agent named Chase Edmunds that a woman called Carly Mammonds was behind Scorned and the attacks however it seems she recently perished in a car explosion along with any more information on the other group members."

Curtis nodded and continued helping them turn back the rocks to find survivors.

Meanwhile Jack had been placed in an ambulance along with Kate and Chloe.

"Everything's going to be fine Jack," Kate said as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Chloe pretended she didn't care by not looking but all she wanted to do was hold Jack tight and let him know how she felt about him.

Jack was lost in his thoughts as he thought back to Kim's death. He wanted to die now that everything was laid to rest but something held onto him, giving him a reason to live on.

He didn't know it yet but soon something would arise which would change Jack's life forever.

Just as the ambulance was about to drive away, an agent stopped and opened the back doors.

"This one needs medical help immediately," he shouted as he brought the woman in.

Audrey Raines lay slumped in his arms, slowly dying. The agent placed the woman on the bed next to Jack and then he closed the doors.

12:00PM

The second half of The Love of Betrayal will be coming soon and will be filled with more twists and turns. It will focus mostly on Jack's recovery and the love triangle between him, Kate and Audrey and also how a very big surprise will effect him.

Subplots will include Palmer's recovery and how things are shaken as Sherry returns to stir thinds up, President Keeler's son being held hostage in the white house by a member of the Scorned group, Curtis and his life at home with a storyline of his sister being abused and the return of everyone's favourite assassin Mandy, who will bring Jack the surprise. Surprises and shocks guaranteed in the second half leading up to the thrilling climax. Coming Soon.


	27. 12:00PM

Hey, sorry not posted in a while. Here is Part 2 of the story. Please read and review.

12:00PM

Mandy looked on as the ambulance drove away carrying Jack Bauer. She brought out her phone and dialled in a number.

"It's Mandy. Jack Bauer is being brought to the L.A General Hospital along with Audrey Raines."

The person on the other end hung up without saying a word. Mandy expected it and placed her phone back into her trousers.

She looked down at the doctor she had taken from the scene of the exploded CTU and put 2 bullets into his head with a silenced gun.

She hoped onto her motorbike and started her drive back to her house, where a surprise for Jack Bauer was waiting.

12:05

Jack stirred slightly and looked over to see Audrey placed on the bed next to him.

"Who's that?" he asked gruffly.

"Don't worry, its Secretary of Defence James Heller's daughter," replied Kate.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, just making sure it wasn't a member of Scorned.

"Yes," Kate said plainly, too tired and too depressed to even think.

She stared out the front window, her eyes slowly drifting into sleep.

Chloe had already fallen asleep and it was only Jack that remained awake.

He pulled himself up and thought about the events of the day. Kim's death, the attacks on Palmer, him blowing a bullet into Nina's head. The image of Nina's cold, dead body never left his mind.

Audrey began to stir and awoke startled.

"Hey, it's ok, we're on the way to the hospital," Jack calmly said to her.

She rubbed her bloodshot eyes and coughed violently.

"I need to speak to my husband," she coughed.

The coughing had awakened Chloe and she passed a phone to Audrey, who dialled in Paul's number. She waited for an answer while wiping some blood from her lip.

"Hello," came an answer.

"Paul, it's Audrey," she replied.

"Audrey! Thank God, I saw the news and knew you were at CTU at the time. Where are you now?"

"I'm in the ambulance, on the way to the hospital. I think my leg's broken and I've suffered some other serious injuries,"

"Oh Audrey, what hospital are they taking you to?"

"I'm not sure, hold on," she brought the phone down to her chest. "What hospital are we going to?" she asked the 3 people in the ambulance with her.

"L.A General," Jack answered.

"Thanks. Paul, it's the L.A General,"

"I'm leaving the house right now, don't worry I'll be there as soon as possible," he said.

Audrey began to cry slightly.

"Please do, I'm so scared Paul and…"

"Don't be, everything is going to be fine. I love you Audrey,"

"I love you to," she lied.

"Hold on in there, I'll see you at the hospital,"

"Ok, be quick,"

"I will. Bye."

Paul hung up and left Audrey crying.

Her and Paul's relationship had become rocky over the past months and just hearing him say "I love you," made her realise that she didn't love him back.

Jack passed her a tissue and she blew into it.

"Thanks," she said while wiping her tears.

"Is everything alright with you and your husband?" Jack asked.

"Well, they could be better but what relationship isn't complicated these days?"

Kate twitched slightly and looked over at Jack, thinking about Audrey's words and realising that her relationship with Jack was very complicated.

She felt like she was always in danger and as she thought about last nights events, she knew she could have been killed.

The ambulance slowed down and then came to a complete stop.

An array of doctors and agents sent by James Heller opened the doors and took Jack, Audrey, Kate and Chloe into the hospital.

12:20

David Palmer looked out at the view from his seaside cottage and felt calm inside.

"President Palmer, you really should be resting," suggested his assistant Lea Perry.

Palmer turned from the view to face her.

"Thank you Lea. Where are Nicole and Keith?"

"Mr Palmer told me to tell you that he's taken them out for the day so you can have some peace,"

David smiled and nodded. "Ok, then rest I shall,"

He walked over to the couch and sat, allowing himself to fall under his comfy spell. He rested his head down and closed his eyes, falling straight into sleep.

Lea left the room and entered the study to continue her work. Her walkie talkie suddenly rang and she picked up.

"Perry, it's Carlton, Mike Novick is here to see the President," agent Carlton told her.

"President Palmer is currently resting; can he not come back later?"

"He says it's urgent and he needs to talk to him now,"

Lea sighed. "Fine, send him in," she gave in.

She clicked 3 buttons and the front door opened.

2 agents came in followed by Mike.

Lea walked over and gently pushed Palmer's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mr President, Mike Novick is here,"

Palmer pulled himself, wincing slightly as the pain was still fresh.

"Its fine,"

"Can I get you anything?" Lea asked.

"A glass of water please Lea," Palmer answered.

She walked out of the room and Mike entered.

"Can I get you anything?" Lea asked Mike before she left.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Mike answered.

He walked over to where Palmer sat.

"I'm glad you're alright President Palmer," Mike sincerely said.

"Thank you Mike. So what brings you here?"

Mike took a minute to tell him, and then finally said it.

"It's John Keeler's wife, Catherine. She was involved in today's attacks."

Palmer was taken aback and tried to think things through before saying anything to Mike.

"Where is she just now?"

"She was found dead, believed to be shot by a Daniel Jackson, a dangerous terrorist also behind these attacks, according to our contact,"

Palmer shook his head, laying his head in his hands.

"What about Jackson, where is he?"

"He was also killed sir, along with Nina Myers and Carly Mammonds, the woman in charge of Scorned and who done most of the planning,"

"How do you know all this Mike? Who is the contact?"

"A CTU agent named Chase Edmunds. He was kidnapped by the group and was told everything," Mike replied, beginning to circle the room.

"This is so much to take in Mike. You do realise if there are other members of this Scorned group, they won't hesitate to attack again. Whatever there plans, the death of the main members will not stop them,"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lea placed a white tablet into Palmer's water, watching it fizz and smiling at the same time. She took it through to where Palmer and Mike were and placed the glass on the table.

"Thank you Lea," Palmer said, picking up the glass and putting it to his lips.

"No!" Mike shouted, grabbing the glass out of Palmer's hand and watching it smash onto the carpet as he threw it.

"What…"

"It was drugged, look!" Mike said while pointing at the white fizz still bubbling from the carpet.

Palmer looked at the fizzed carpet and then at Lea.

"I'm sorry Mr President, you were paying me lots, Scorned pays me more,"

12:30

Kevin turned from the TV as his door was knocked.

A FBI agent entered.

"Master Keller, your friend Paula is here,"

"Thanks Dick, send her up," Kevin asked.

Agent Dick Moray nodded and left.

A few minutes later he returned with Paula.

"Hey," Kevin greeted her and hugged her.

He shut the door and then kissed her.

"I've missed you so much," Kevin said, still hugging her.

"Hey, I'm here now. Everything's going to be ok,"

She patted his hair and stroked his cheek.

"You're the only one I can speak to,"

"What about your father?"

"Unless you forgot after getting taken here by 12 agents and all the security, he's the president. He doesn't have time for me."

Paula looked horrified and hugged him tighter. "That's no excuse, your mother died today, not to mention his wife. He shouldn't be doing anything but being with you. You shouldn't have to call your gorgeous girlfriend to make things better," Paula said, making Kevin smile and even laugh slightly.

"That's why I called you, you can make me laugh," he stopped smiling and then began to cry into Paula's shoulder.

Agent Moray stood outside the door, listening intently. His partner, Leila Dakota, turned the corner and frowned at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Agent Moray shushed her and continued listening. She walked up and Agent Moray typed a message into his phone and then showed it to her.

The message read:

PAULA IS KEVINS GIRLFRIEND AND HE IS DEPRESSED ABOUT NOT TALKING TO KEELER, SHOULD WE TELL HIM?

Agent Dakota shook her head and whispered, "If he knew we were listening to his sons conversation we would get fired now move quickly, we need to secure the area."

Agent Moray nodded and then suddenly grabbed Leila's face and silently broke her neck.

"Sorry, but I think we should tell him,"

12:40

Curtis looked around at the remains of CTU.

Everything was a shambles.

Rocks everywhere, dead bodies, the injured being interviewed by news casters; it disgusted him.

His phone began to vibrate and he picked it up.

"Agent Manning,"

"Curtis, it's Mila, you've got to come quickly, he's here," Curtis's sister screamed down the phone.

"What? Who?"

"Dillon, he's back. He's banging the door down and he's threatening to kill me. Curtis please, he's not joking,"

"Calm down, I'll be there as quickly as I can but you have to phone the police,"

"I already have but they haven't arrived. I think…I think he's killed them,"

"Right, stay on the phone I'm on my way,"

"Ok, but please hurry Curtis please, arghhh!"

The phone went dead after Mila's screams echoed through the phone.

"Mila? Mila? DAMMIT!" Curtis shouted, phoning his sister back.

It rang out.

Curtis grabbed his gun and ran towards a car.

Neville Flanders saw Curtis running and shouted out, "Agent Manning, where are you going?"

"My sister is in trouble, I need to help her," he shouted back, jumping into a car and driving off.

Neville went up to a computer analyst.

"Mari, can you find me where Curtis Manning's sister lives and get it fast,"

12:45

Jack was awoken as his hospital door was knocked and Kate entered.

"Hey, how you doing?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I'm good thanks. What about you?"

Kate walked over and sat next to Jack's bed.

"They're letting me out early, they said probably tomorrow."

"That's great. I'm not sure how long they'll keep me, I've still to get an operation on my throat and liver isn't to good either,"

Kate smiled slightly with tears in her eyes. "Listen, Jack I'm sorry but…"

She was interrupted as a nurse entered with Jack's next batch of medicine.

"Can we talk later?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll come back later,"

She left the room, wishing she had just said it.

Jack lay back as the nurse changed his blood pack.

Jack turned his head slightly and noticed that the nurse had a gun in a holder under her jacket.

He fiddled about with his hand, trying to grab something on the table next to him.

Sure enough the nurse pulled out her gun and aimed at Jack ready to shoot.

Jack was quicker and twisted round in his bed and kicked the gun out of her hand.

He grabbed a needle and tried to stab her. She pulled out a knife and slashed Jack's arm. She tried to go for his neck but Jack blocked it with the needle. Jack pushed her up against the wall, desperately trying to get her to drop the gun. She kneed him and pushed him into the window. The window smashed and Jack fell out, grabbing onto a metal light and hanging for his life. The nurse slashed the knife and cut into Jack's fingers, making him lose his grip. He just about let go when a gunshot was fired and blood spurted out the nurse's stomach.

The nurse slumped down and Kate ran over to the window to pull Jack up.

"Are you ok? She asked, pulling Jack up back into the room.

"Scorned won't stop until I'm dead. Nina will have warned them about me, they won't give up" he wheezed, fighting for breath and blood.

Little did they know the nurse was still alive.

She lashed out another time from the ground and cut Kate's ankle.

Kate fell and smacked her head on the bedpost.

The gun slid across the room and Jack made a run for it.

The nurse pulled herself up and went over to Kate. She pulled her up and held the knife to her throat.

Jack had the gun but then dropped it again at the nurse's orders.

"I'm getting out of here Mr Bauer, but this is not the last you'll see of me," she said, while slowly cutting the blade into Kate's throat.

"If you kill her, I will kill you,"

The nurse smiled, and was ready to slit Kate's throat.

1:00PM


End file.
